Es Dificil Olvidarte
by couderman
Summary: Luego de 4 años, Finn regresa a New York para reconquistar a Blaine, pero por hechos del pasado el orgullo de Blaine puede mas que el. Debido a esto Finn tendra que ganarse de nuevo su amor y el cariño de su hijo que no conoce. Asco de resumen
1. El Regreso de Finn

Un chico de 22 a os, estaba corriendo por las calles de New York, ya que se le habia hecho tarde ensayando para un musical. El chico corria lo mas rapido que podia, tanto que no se dio cuenta y choco contra alguien, un chico alto de 25 a os.

-Lo lamento-dijo el chico alto ofreciendole la mano para ayudarlo ya que se habia caido.

-No, disculpame tu-dijo dandole la mano para levantarse y se sorprendio al ver quien era-Finn Hudson?-dijo algo confuso.

-Como sabes mi?...-en ese momento Finn hizo una peque a observacion...peque o,ojos lindos color avellana, corbata de mo o roja y pelo exageradamente lleno de gel-Un momento...Blaine? Blaine Anderson eres tu?-dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

-Si, soy yo-dijo Blaine si animo alguno.

-Oye cuantos a os sin vernos-dijo Finn aun con su sonrisa.

-Si...a os-dijo Blaine cruzado de brazos-Bueno Finn fue un placer verte, pero tengo prisa-dijo Blaine friamente tratando de irse y no ver a Finn otros 4 a os o mas.

-Oye espera-dijo Finn sujetandolo del brazo-quieres tomar un cafe o algo?-dijo Finn ya sin la sonrisa recordando por que Blaine es frio con el.

-Si acepto, me dejaras en paz?-dijo Blaine a lo que Finn respondio rapidamente con su cabeza.

Ambos fueron aun restaurant donde Finn le invito a Blaine un cafe.

-No puedo creer que te pudiera encontrar luego de 4 a os-dijo Finn mirando a Blaine.

-Finn-dijo Blaine haciendo una peque a pausa-Por que viniste luego de 4 a os?

-Quiero conocerlo-dijo Finn mirando a Blaine seriamente.

-Finn, no voy a dejar que lo conozcas-dijo Blaine mostrando firmeza en sus ojos aunque lo habia dicho en voz baja.

-Blaine yo hice mi tarea, segun la ley los padres aunque no esten juntos, ambos tienen derecho a estar con el ni o-dijo Finn inteligentemente.

-Te lo dijo Santana, cierto?-dijo Blaine interrogante.

-La verdad si-dijo Finn directamente.

-Esta bien, pero despues te iras-Finn asintio mirando su cafe para evitar de ver a Blaine por la verguenza.

Cuando ambos terminaron su cafe llegaron a la casa de Blaine y al entrar la ni era salio.

-Lo siento Courtney, se me hizo tarde-dijo Blaine sonriendole torpemente.

-No importa se or Anderson-dio la chico de unos 17 a os saliendo de la casa.

-Wow, tu vives aqui?-dijo Finn entrando a la casa de Blaine y mirando a todas partes-Tienes un sofa de doble relleno, horno para pizzas, un televisor gigante, una cocina con ventana al comedor...-Finn dijo otras cosas mas sin importancia.

-Finn, concentrate-dijo Blaine sacando a Finn de su trance.

-Lo siento-dijo parandose a su lado.

-Papi, estas aqui?-dijo la voz de al parecer un peque o ni o.

-Si estoy, ven que quiero que conoscas a alguien-Finn estaba un poco nervioso.

-Quien es el papi?-dijo un ni o muy parecido a Finn, bastante parecido.

-Tu...tu eres...dijo Finn no podiendo terminar la frase por las lagrimas de alegria en sus ojos. Finn se agacho para poder abrazar al ni o.

-El es tu papa Cristopher-dijo Blaine viendo como era abrazado por Finn.

-Cristopher?-dijo Finn mirando a Blaine-es como el nombre de mi padre.

-Kurt me dijo lo de tu papa un dia-dijo Blaine mirando hacia el piso.

-Tu..tu eres mi papa?-dijo el ni o correspondiendole el abrazo a Finn.

-Si peque o, no sabes cuanto e querido conocerte-dijo Finn mirando a Cristopher.

-Yo tambien siempre te quise conocer,ven vamos a jugar-dijo el ni o levantandose y llevando a Finn de la mano escalera arriba.

-Espera, Cristopher-dijo Blaine deteniendo al ni o.

-Si papi?-dijo Cristopher volteando con una sonrisa. Blaine estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero vio una sonrisa en el que nunca la habia visto.

-No corras tan rapido-dijo sonriendole. Finn entro a la habitacion del ni o y se sorprendio por la cantidad de jueguetes que tenia.

-Guau, tu papi si que te compra juguetes-dijo Finn sentandose junto a el. El ni o trajo unos juguetes y comenzo a jugar con Finn unos cuantos minutos.

-Espera mientras voy a buscar al dinosaurio-dijo el ni o saliendo de la habitacion y en ese momento entro Blaine sentandose junto a Finn.

-Nunca lo vi tan feliz-dijo Blaine con una peque a sonrisa-creo que si fue bueno que te conociera-Finn lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tu crees?, siempre pense que seria un buen padre-dijo Finn viendo un dibujo del ni o que decia FAMILIA.

-Pero recuerda esto Finn, no te quedaras aqui-Finn enseguida borro su sonrisa.

-Papi tu tambien vas a jugar?-dijo el ni o entrando en la habitacion con un dinosaurio de juguete.

-Oh no yo voy a darme una ducha-dijo Blaine saliendo del la habitacion.

Finn siguio juagndo con el ni o durante un rato mas, hasta que Blaine llego con una ropa diferente.

-Finn creo que es hora de que te vallas-dijo Blaine con los brazos cruzados, ragando a que Finn se uera de una vez por todas y no verlo mas nunca.

-Por que papi, papa no se puede quedar un rato mas?-dijo el ni o poniendo ojos tristes.

-No Cristopher, Finn debe ir a su casa y dormir haya-dijo Blaine evitando ver los ojos tristes de su hijo.

-No se puede quedar?-Blaine finalmente vio a esos ojos tristes que siempre sedia a ellos-Por favoooooooooooooooooooooor-Al final Cristopher logro que Finn sediera.

-Esta bien, pero dormira en el sofa-dijo Blaine rindiendose.

-No te preocupes soy un experto en dormir en sofas-dijo Finn mirando a Blaine.

-Espera papi, no entiendes, papa dormira conmigo en mi cama-Blaine estuvo apunto de protestar pero de nuevo estaban esos ojos que le hacian seder a todo.

-De acuerdo esta bien pero te iras ma ana en la ma ana Finn-Finn asintio con la cabeza y luego Blaine se fue a su habitacion.

-Siiii, voy a dormir contigo papa-dijo subiendo a la cama seguido de Finn-oye me lees un cuento-dijo dandole a Finn un peque o libro que estaba en la mesa de noche del ni o.

-Claro-dijo Finn mirando el libro-Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, habia un vez una ni a llamada alicia...-Finn leyo el cuento no mas de la mitad y Cristopher se quedo dormido. Finn lo miro y sonrio, dejo el libro en la mesa y se quedo dormido.

Nota:

En el siguiente capitulo Finn comenzara a reconquistar a Blaine. 


	2. Reconquistando a Blaine

Al dia siguiente Blaine se desperto perezosamente y se levanto de la cama, fue al ba o y luego se cambio de ropa. Blaine paso por la habitacion de Cristopher y recordo quien se habia quedado esa noche con su hijo. Blaine abrio la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y miro al hombre que abrazaba al peque o, Blaine se sorprendio por el parecido que ambos tenian.

-Finn se ve muy lindo dormido-dijo Blaine en su mente y luego sacudio su cabeza por pensar eso. El no podia pensar eso de Finn luego de lo que Finn le hizo en el pasado.

Blaine salio de la habitacion y se dirigio hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

-Seguramente Finn y Cristopher tendran hambre cuando despierten-dijo Blaine en su cabeza y volvio a sacudirla por pensar de nuevo en Finn. Pasaron unos minutos y Blaine seguia haciendo el desayuno, cuando sintio dos fuerte brazos en su cintura.

-Huele bien-dijo Finn cerca de la oreja de Blaine.

-Finn...su-sueltame-dijo Blaine algo nervioso sonrojandose un poco.

-Que... te pongo nervioso?-dijo Finn acercando mas su cuerpo al de Blaine.

- Que? no bromees-dijo Blaine apartendose del agarre de Finn- Donde esta Cristopher?-pregunto Blaine trantando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Sigue dormido-dijo Finn esta vez tomandolo de la cintura de frente.

-Finn, nunca te dijeron sobre el espacio personal-dijo Blaine colocando sus manos en el pecho de Finn para alejarlo pero no pudo al sentir el tama o. Blaine solo se acomodo en el pecho de Finn sintiendo una comodidad mejor que la almuadas de doble relleno de plumas. Blaine al notar lo que estaba haciendo se aparto rapidamente-Y-yo-en ese momento Cristopher llego a la cocina.

-Buenos dias-dijo el ni o sonriendo a sus dos padres.

-Buenos dias hijo-dijo Blaine nervioso.

-Buenos dias campeon-dijo Finn cargando a al ni o y llevandolo a fuera de la cocina.

Blaine respiro fuerte unos segundos, tratando de procesar todo lo que habia pasado, habia puesto su cabeza en el pecho de Finn y se sentia muy comodo hay. Blaine desperto de su trance cuando recordo que estaba cocinando.

-El desayuno esta listo-dijo Blaine a los dos chicos mientras jugaban, Finn en cuatro patas y Cristopher sentado sobre el con un sombrero de vaquero. La imagen le parecio adorable a Blaine y luego volvio a agitar su cabeza cuando ambos se levantaron. Blaine sirvio el desayuno de su hijo y luego el de Finn-No te acostumbres mucho a esto Finn-dijo Blaine poniendo un plato de comida a Finn al frente. Blaine se sento en la mesa y los 3 chicos comenzaron a comer en silencio, algunas veces la traviesa pierna de Finn corria por la de Blaine y Blaine solo pateaba a Finn. Luego de que 3 comieran, Finn y Cristopher estaban viendo la serie favorita de Cristopher, power rangers, mientras Blaine labava los platos en la cocina.

-Este programa es muy falso-dijo Finn mientras miraba el televisor. Blaine miro por la ventana de la cocina-No se como enga an a los ni os con programas tan falsos-dijo Finn mirando al ni o que se veia algo deceocionado. Blaine cuando se dio cuenta de esto salio furioso de la cocina. Blaine tomo una oreja de Finn y la jalo llevandolo a la cocina-auh auh auh-dijo Finn en el transcurso del camino- por que hiciste eso?-dijo cuando Blaine lo solto.

-FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, COMO TE ATREVES A ARRUINARLE LA INFANCIA A MI BEBE-dijo Blaine furioso.

-Solo dije que se veian falsos-dijo Finn un poco aterrorizado.

-Finn es solo un ni o y se supone que los ni os tinen imaginacion y... de que te ries?-pregunto Blaine al darse cuenta de como Finn se reia.

-Parecemos una pareja de casados-Blaine se sonrojo un poco.

-Finn, creo que es momento de que te vallas-dijo Blaine tratando de ocultar su cara roja de Finn.

-Dejame quedarme un rato mas-dijo Finn abrazando a Blaine.

-Finn...por favor-dijo Blaine tratando de apartarlo, pero en vez de apartarlo abrazo a Finn colocando su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Finn. Finn comenzo a acariciar el cabello lleno de gel de Blaine. Blaine se sentia tan comodo en el pecho de Finn, pero se aparto de el cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo Finn saliendo de la cocina hacia la puerta.

-Finn, espera, vuelve-dijo Blaine tratando de detenerlo pero fue embano.

Finn habrio la puerta y se sorprendio al ver quien era.

- Santana?... Santana Lopez?-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Frankenteen-dijo Santana abrazandolo-cuantos a os sin vernos-dijo Santana abrazandolo.

-Si buenos tiempos-

- Que haces aqui? viniste a embarazar a Blaine otra vez?-dijo Santana entrando a la casa haciendo que Blaine escuchara lo que dijo.

-Sigues siendo la misma Santana directa-dijo Finn apenado por lo que dijo su antigua amiga.

-Tia Tana-dijo Cristopher abrazando a Santana.

-Hola peque o-dijo santaa cargandolo-ahora ve con tu papa mientras yo hablo con tu papi-dijo dandoselo a Finn y ambos subieron las escaleras.

-Y bien, estas embarazado otra vez?-dijo Santana sentandose en el sofa y Blaine a su lado.

-Santana, por que le dijiste a Finn? pude haber tenido una vida tranquila sin el-dijo Blaine reclamandole a su amiga.

-Oh vamos, lo hice hace dos a os, ademas se lo dije porque sabia que vendria por ustedes-dijo Santana seriamente-Se perfectamente como es Frankenteen-Blaine se vio derrotado ante lo que dijo Santana. Blaine comenzo a recordar lo buen chico que es Finn, el sabia que lo que hizo Finn no fue aproposito. Blaine recordo aquella noche cuando tuve relaciones con Finn, se sentia lleno de amor y comprension. De pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Blaine-Aun lo amas cierto?-Blaine no dijo nada solo asintio y se limpio las lagrimas.

- Que deberia hacer Santana? estoy confundido-mientras las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo.

-Primero, deja de llorar-dijo Santana dandole un pa uelo-Segundo, si lo amas aceptalo Blaine, Frakenteen es un buen chico-dijo Santana sonriendole, Blaine solo penso lo que le dijo Santana-Bien, ahora por lo que vine-dijo Santana entrando a la cocina y llevandose la azucar de Blaine.

-Me la de vuelves luego-dijo Blaine sonriendo por el abuso de Santana y ella tambien sonrio. Cuando Santana se fue Finn bajo.

- Por que estas llorando?-dijo Finn al notar los ojos cristalinos de Blaine.

-No, no es por nada-dijo Blaine limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Vamos se que te pasa algo-dijo Finn abrazando a Blaine.

-Finn...yo...-Blaine solo respondio al abrazo. Finn comenzo a acariciar la cabeza de Blaine-Gracias lo necesitaba-dijo Blaine liberandose del abrazo.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado-Blaine sonrio un poco-Bueno me ire, si necesitas algo solo llamame-dijo Finn despidiendose de Blaine.

-De acuerdo, gracias Finn-dijo mirando como Finn salio de la sala. Blaine quedo mirando hipnotizado la puerta luego de que Finn salio. Despues de limpiar sus lagrimas una vez mas, subio a la habitacion de su hijo lo cobijo y luego fue a su habitacion quedandose dormido luego de llorar por varios minutos. 


	3. El Nuevo Novio de Blaine

La ma ana se hacia despertando a un chico que habia llorado casi toda la noche. Blaine abrio lentamente los ojos lamentandose de que a su lado no estaba la cara de Finn, ni su cuerpo. Amaba tanto a Finn pero el orgullo siempre se metia en su camino.

Blaine miro su celular y vio que tenia un mensaje.

-A el cine tu y yo hoy en la noche?-Blaie sonrio un poco al ver el mensaje y escribio-De acuerdo, pasa por a las 7-Blaine se levanto de la cama fue al ba o y luego bajo a hacer el desayuno.

El dia paso rapido para Blaine, hacia arreglos en su casa, cocinaba y jugaba con Cristopher, tambien le ense aba a leer y escribir.

Se hicieron las 7:00 PM y Blaine corrio a darse una ducha y ponerse ropa de salida.

-Cristopher, voy a salir beb-dijo Blaine sentandose a su lado en la cama del peque o.

- Vas a salir con Brad?-dijo el ni o inocentemente.

-Si, y por eso te vas a quedar con Santana-

- no me puedo quedar con papa?-dijo el peque o suplicandole

-No lo se Cristopher, Finn...-Blaine no pudo completar la frase ya que esos lindos ojos de cachorro siempre lo hacian seder-Esta bien dejame llamarlo.-El peque o rapidamente abrazo a su papi.

Blaine salio a la sala y marco el numero de Finn que despues de sonar 3 veces contesto.

- Blaine?-contesto Finn el telefono obviamente por el identificador de llamadas.

-Finn, te llame para pedirte que vinieras a cuidar a Cristopher, a menos que estes ocupado-

-No, no voy saliendo para haya-dijo Finn colgando.

Blaine espero unos 30 minutos a Finn y luego le abrio la puerta cuando Finn llego

-No espere que me llamaras-dijo Finn entrando a la casa.

-Bueno queria que se quedara con Santana, pero queria jugar contigo-

-Te vez lindo-dijo Finn sonriendole y acercandose un poco mas a Blaine.

-Finn ya no empieces de nuevo-dijo Blaine retrocediendo.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada-dijo cortando el espacio entre ambos.

-Oye mira la hora se hace tarde-dijo Blaine escapando de Finn y subiendo las escaleras. De pronto bajo Cristopher.

-Hola papa-dijo el ni o alegremente.

-Hola campeon, que tal todo?-pregunto Finn cargado a su hijo.

-Muy bien capitan Hudson-dijo el ni o recordando cuando jugo a los soldados con Finn.

-Oye quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Finn sentandose en el sofa con el ni o en sus piernas- Sabes a donde o con quien va a salir tu papi?-

-Si, va a salir con su novio Brad-dijo el ni o inocentemente y Finn quedo atonito.

-Espera, que dijiste?-pregunto Finn algo alterado

-Dije que va a salir con su novio Brad-dijo el peque o sin saber que esas palabras fueron como astas clavadas en el corazon de su papa.

-Oh...ya veo-dijo Finn con un tono desanimado-Oye, me esperas mientras voy al ba o?-el ni o asintio bajandose de las piernas de Finn e ir a un cuarto de abajo a buscar sus juguetes, mientras que Finn subia las escaleras, pero no al bao sino a la habitacion de Blaine.

- Asi que novio nuevo?-dijo Finn mirando a Blaine que se volteo a verlo.

-Finn yo...le dije a Cristopher que no le dijera a nadie-dijo Blaine tratando de escudarse.

- Que haberme perdido el nacimiento de mi hijo y verlo crecer no es suficiente castigo?-dijo Finn molesto pero conservando la calma-Y ahora para mas dolor tienes un novio nuevo-

-Finn pero que querias que hiciera, que me quedara sentado a esperarte a os mientras tu estaba no se donde?-dijo Blaine alzando un poco la voz y con algunas lagrimas a punto de caer. Finn sabia que Blaine tenia la razon, quedarse sentado esperando no era una buena solucion. En ese momento sono el timbre-Llego mi cita-Blaine bajo para ir a abrir la puerta, mientras Finn estaba hay procesando.  
Del otro lado de la puerta habia un chico un poco alto de pelo casta o, ojos negros y de piel morena.

-Hola, listo para irnos?-pregunto Blaine a Brad.

-Claro-dijo bajando un poco para besar a Blaine, en ese momento Finn estaba bajando las escaleras y vio la escena que le daban ganas de ir y golpear a ese sujeto.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Finn-dijo Blaine seriamente hacia Finn, pero Finn no dijo nada mirando como Blaine cerraba la puerta.

En seguida cuando la puerta se cerro las lagrimas de Finn comenzaron a brotar mientras que el comenzaba a sollozar fuertemente.

-Papa, por que lloras?-le pregunto el ni o preocupado por su padre.

-No es por nada campeon-dijo Finn secandose las lagrimas-Ven, juguemos a la jungla con tus dinosaurios-dijo Finn escondiendo su dolor con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo-dijo el ni o con una sonrisa. En ese momento sono la puerta y Finn fue a ver quien era.

-Oh, santana-dijo Finn con desanimo.

-Guao, pie grande, nunca te vi tan acabado-dijo Santana entrando a la casa y saludando al ni o.

- Se nota mucho?-dijo Finn mirando hacia el piso-Blaine no esta salio o algo asi-

-Cristopher, por que no vas a buscar 30 juguetes mas para jugar los tres, si?-el ni o asintio y fue a buscar mas.

-Santana, estoy seguro de que no sabe contar hasta 30-

-Lo se, solo queria que se fuera-dijo Santana sentadose en el sofa y dando unas palmadas a su lado para que Fin se sentara-Finn, se porque estas asi-dijo Santana tomando una mano de Finn-Sabia que te enterarias de Brad-dijo Santana notando como ese nombre le daba nauceas a Finn.

-Estoy debastado Santana-dijo Finn con lagrimas grandes-No se que hacer-

-Finn, que debes hacer es no rendirte y patear el trasero de ese tonto-dijo Santana animando a Finn-Sabes si te hace sentir bien, ese cara de idiota no me cae bien-

-Creo que si me hace sentir mejor-dijo Finn sonriendo levemente.

-Finn, tu eres mucho mejor chico que ese tarado, y estoy seguro de que le gustas a Blaine mas que ese tonto-

-Gracias Santana-dijo Finn con nuevos animos-No se que haria sin ti.

-Creeme si tu y Blaine no me tuvieran no estarian vivos-dijo Santana comenzando a reir con Finn.

-Crees que deberia llevarle una serenata-dijo Finn pensando que talves seria una buena idea.

-Ni hablar, eso solo srviria para que Blaine te electrocute mientras duermes-dijo Santana riendose un poco para seguir animando a Finn. 


	4. Recuerdo

Luego de una hora de jugar con Cristopher y Finn, Santana decidió que era hora de irse. 30 minutos después al niño le dio un poco de sueño por lo cual Finn lo llevo a su habitación, le leyó un cuento y el pequeño quedo dormido. Finn escucho que la puerta se abría y supuso que era Blaine.

Blaine por su lado miro a Finn en la habitación del niño pero siguió de largo hasta su habitación.

Finn estaba a punto de irse, así que solo le diría a Blaine que el se iría y que el niño estaba dormido. Pero cuando Finn entro en la habitación de Blaine, lo encontró sollozando un poco.

-¿Por que estas llorando?-pregunto Finn tratando de averiguarlo.

-Finn… ¿crees que esto es fácil para mi?-dijo Blaine mirando a Finn con ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas-¿crees que fue justo lo que me hiciste?-

-Blaine, siempre trato de reprimir ese recuerdo-dijo Finn por recordar lo ocurrido-Asi que por favor no me lo recuerdes ¿si?-

-No, Finn eso que me hiciste no tiene perdón, ni lo tendrá nunca-dijo Blaine recordando lo ocuriido hace cuatro años.

FLASHBACK

Blaine estaba en la boda fallida del Sr. Shue. El y Kurt estaban en la habitación del hotel luego de haber tenido relaciones.

-Kurt, ya hemos llevado esto muy lejos, no me gusta tener una relación de amigos con derechos-dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt y poniéndole su abrigo, mirándolo en el espejo.

-Blaine, esto se acabo…definitivamente-dijo Kurt alejándose de Blaine.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se acabo?-dijo Blaine confuso.

-Blaine…conocí a alguien mas…y siento algo muy profundo por el…esto solo fue una forma de decirle adiós al amor que había entre tu y yo-dijo Kurt deteniendo al lado de la puerta.

-Pe-pero Kurt…yo aun te digo amando-dijo Blaine mientras salían algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento Blaine, pero es mejor así-dijo Kurt saliendo finalmente de la habitación y dejando a Blaine allí dentro solo y devastado. Blaine deprimido se metió bajo las sabanas de la cama a llorar hay todo la noche o al menos hasta quedarse dormido.

En otra habitación del hotel, Finn se había acostado con Rachel.

Finn estaba dormido, mientras que Rachel estaba a punto de irse. Rachel antes de irse dejo en Finn un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ocasiono que Finn despertara.

-Oye, ¿a donde vas?-dijo Finn sonriéndole.

-Finn esto es difícil, pero no podemos seguir con esto-dijo Rachel parada en frente de Finn borrándole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Finn incorporándose en la cama.

-Digo que, una relación no es lo que busco en estos momento-dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado en la cama-Primero quiero concentrarme en mi carrera como estrella-Finn no dijo nada, solo quedo mirando hacia la nada.

-Creo que lo entiendo Rachel-dijo con desanimo.

-Vamos mira el lado bueno, todos ganan-dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

-¿No entiendo?-

-Bueno veras, Kurt va a terminar con Blaine para siempre-Finn asintió con la cabeza-y siempre e notado que sientes algo por Blaine-Finn miro a Rachel sorprendido, nadie sabia su secreto, ni siquiera Kurt.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Vamos Finn no hay que ser un genio, cada vez que Blaine canta me e fijado en como lo miras con esa cara de tonto enamorado y cuando baila e visto como tus ojos ven cada movimiento de su cuerpo-dijo Rachel descubriendo todos los secretos de Finn-Y ¿crees que eso de te trato mal porque estoy celoso de tu talento se lo cree alguien? Vamos Finn todos sabemos que eso fue un pretexto, tratabas mal a Blaine porque así era como le demostrabas tu amor y cuando lo mirabas con Kurt abrazados o tomados de la mano, miraba como desearías que Kurt fuera menos delicado para golpearlo-

-Bueno, me descubriste-dijo Finn admirando las deducciones de Rachel-pero que quede claro aunque estaba celoso aun quiero a Kurt como a un hermano-

-De eso no tengo dudas-

-Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo hare para conquistar a Blaine?-dijo Finn preocupado.

-Bueno, resulta que un día cuando estaba hablando con Kurt, el me dijo que Blaine había dicho que tu eres muy atractivo-cuando Rachel dijo esto Finn se alegro un poco, al parecer podría tener oportunidades con Blaine-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Finn-dijo Rachel besándolo por ultima vez.

-Gracias…por todo-dijo Finn cuando Rachel salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Will schuester, estaba deprimido por su boda fallida, así que Finn (que aquí no besó a Emma) tenia que tomar de nuevo el mandato de club.

Ese día Finn se preocupo mucho, ya que había visto a Blaine en la escuela pero falto a la práctica de glee. Esa misma noche Finn fue a la casa de Blaine.

Finn toco la puerta dos veces pero nadie abría, cuando toca la tercera la puerta se abrió sola aparentemente abierta.

Finn entro a la casa sin aviso alguno buscando a Blaine.

Finn fue al piso de arriba y en la habitación de Blaine encontró a alguien llorando entre las sabanas y la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-Blaine, ¿eres tú?-la perdona que estaba bajo las sabanas se descubrió la cara lentamente sus ojos color avellana estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas y su pelo estaba revuelto sin gel-Blaine que te ocurrió, ¿por que estas así?-le pregunto Finn muy preocupado por el chico sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Fue…Kurt-dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama para buscar consuelo en Finn.

-¿Qué te hizo Kurt?-dijo Finn fingiendo no saber nada, ya que era obvio que el sabia lo que ocurrió.

-Finn, soy un idiota, si no hubiera engañado a Kurt, yo aun seguiría con el, Kurt termino definitivamente con nuestro amor-dijo Blaine sacando mas lagrimas.

-No, no eres un idiota no digas eso-dijo Finn limpiando sus lagrimas y por alguna razón a Blaine le pareció muy lindo.

-Si Finn, si lo soy, incluso me acosté con un chico que nunca más volveré a ver-

-Blaine, lo que necesitas es cantar para desahogarte.

-Ni siquiera puedo cantar, todo me recuerda a Kurt, nada ni nadie me puede hacer sentir mejor ahora Finn-dijo Blaine aun cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Blaine, se de alguien que te puede ayudar a superar a Kurt-dijo Finn colocando sus manos cuidadosamente en ambos lados de la cara de Blaine limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Quién Finn?-dijo Blaine desesperadamente para olvidarse de todo este dolor.

-Yo-dijo Finn besando tierna y suavemente los labios de Blaine. Blaine se sorprendió un poco al sentir los labios de Finn pero luego de un rato cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en el cuello de Finn para profundizar el beso. Finn se separo unos centímetros de Blaine respirando con dificultad no pudiendo apartar su mirada de los labios rojos de Blaine que tenían un sabor maravilloso como el siempre pensó que serian.

Blaine miro a los ojos de Finn y nunca los había visto de esa manera que los estaba mirando ahora. Sus ojos eran tan lindos como un mar de chocolate.

Esta vez fue Blaine quien beso a Finn, fue un beso profundo en donde la lengua de Finn se encontró con la de Blaine luchando. Blaine quito la camisa de Finn dejando ver su torso, el cual Blaine paso su mano de arriba, abajo mientras aun besaba a Finn.

Finn quito la corbata de moño de Blaine, seguido de su camisa dejando ver su torso pequeño en comparación con el suyo. Finn lo beso nuevamente acariciándolo lentamente sorprendido de lo suave que era el torso de Blaine.

Blaine lentamente, no rompiendo el beso, se acostó en la cama llevando a Finn con el.

Finn comenzó a besar el cuello de Blaine mientras Blaine gemía de placer. Finn mordió, lamio y beso el cuello de Blaine degustándose con el dulce sabor de su piel. Finn bajo besando la clavícula la Blaine y mordiéndola levemente. Finn lleno de besos el pequeño pecho de Blaine, lamiéndolo suavemente incluyendo sus pezones que lamio muy lentamente hasta dejar uno muy erecto y cambiar al otro. Cuando ambos estaban completamente erectos, Finn los mordió levemente haciendo que Blaine gimiera su nombre. Finn no perdió mas el tiempo besó la cintura Blaine mientras bajaba sus pantalones.

Blaine se sentía que estaba en el paraíso, jamás se había sentido así con Kurt o la otra puta barata que conoció por facebook.

Autor: Si se preguntan si, odio a Eli C. :(

Finn bajo completamente el pantalón de Blaine dejando a Blaine solo son unos bóxers rojos.

-Te vez hermoso-dijo Finn sonriéndole tiernamente. Blaine solo sonrió un poco apenado. Finn subió hasta su cara y levanto la barbilla de Blaine, depositando en sus labios un pequeño beso.

Finn volvió en donde estaba antes y termino de bajar el bóxer de Blaine dejando ver su erección. Finn tomo la erección de Blaine en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Blaine comenzó a gemir un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-Finn…quiero…-dijo Blaine no pudiendo hablar por los gemidos.

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Finn con una sonrisa divertida obviamente sabiendo que quiere Blaine.

-Quiero tu boca-dijo Blaine desesperadamente.

-¿Dónde quieres mi boca?-dijo Finn sonriendo juguetonamente dejando de masturbar a Blaine.

-Dios Finn...quiero tu boca en mi polla-dijo Blaine casi gritando.

Finn sonrio una vez mas y luego metio la dolorosa ereccion de Blaine en su boca. Blaine gimio fuertemente cuando sintio la boca de Finn sobre su polla dura, sus manos se colocaron en la cabeza de Finn acariciando su cabello.

Finn se desgusto con el sabor de la ereccion palpitante de Blaine en su boca.

Blaine estaba delirando de placer sintiendo como la lengua de Finn lamia su gran ereccion y sintiendo como los labios de Finn se resbalaban por esa parte de el tan ahora sensible

-Finn...voy...a...terminar-dijo Blaine casi gritando y hablando entrecortado por los gemidos.

-hazlo en mi boca-dijo Finn sacando la ereccion de Blaine por unos segundos se su boca y volviendo a meterla.

-FIIIIIINN-grito Blaine expulsando su semilla en la boca de Finn y el se la trago toda.

El sabor era entre dulce y salado justamente como Finn siempre imagino. Finn se limpio los restos de la escencia de Blaine y luego lo beso suavemente. Blaine pudo saborear su propia escencia en la boca de Finn.

-Espera un momento-dijo Finn levantandose de la cama para poder quitar sus pantalones junto con sus boxers negros-Mucho mejor-dijo Finn al liberar su ereccion que le dolia mucho.

Blaine se sorprendio al ver el tamaño de la gran polla de Finn.

-Finn...es...muy...-dijo Blaine sin poder terminar la frase.

-¿Grande?-Finn rio un poco al ver como Blaine asentia sin dejar de ver la polla de Finn-es toda para ti-dijo Finn volviendo a la cama besando a Blaine suavemente, la lengua de Finn fue de intrusa a la boca de Blaine para jugar con su lengua-Relajate Blaine-dijo Finn rompiendo el beso y volviendo a besar a Blaine.

De repente Finn metio la cabeza de su polla en la entrada de Blaine. Blaine rompio el beso y grito un poco.

-Relajate Blaine-dijo Finn terminando de entrar en Blaine. Finn quedo quieto un rato para que Blaine se acostumbrara a la sensacion.

-Finn-dijo Blaine debilmente-Puedes continuar-dijo luego de unos minutos de acostumbrarse al dolor.

Finn comenzo a moverse lentamente para no dañar a Blaine, el dolor lentamente se fue sustituyendo por placer haciendo a Blaine querer mas.

-Finn...mas...mas rapido-dijo Blaine hablando entrecortado.

-¿Estas seguro? no te quiero lastimar-dijo Finn pasando un dedo por una mejilla de Blaine.

-Estoy seguro Finn mas rapido-dijo Blaine casi gritando muriendose de placer.

Finn no lo penso mas y comenzo a celerar las embestidas. Ambos se sentian tan bien tan amados, uno dentro del otro, ambos se sentian protegidos por el otro.

Blaine comenzo a gemir fuertemente muriendose del placer que le daba Finn, ni siquiera se preocupaba por usar proteccion. Blaine atrajo la cara de Finn y comenzo a besar sus labios, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Finn.

Finn comenzo a masturbar a Blaine, mientras lo besaba suavemente.

-Finn...voy...a...correrme...AAAHHHHHHHH!-grito Blaine corriendose en el estomago de ambos.

-BLAAAAAAAINE-grito Finn llenando la entrada de Blaine con su semilla.

Finn callo rendido en el cuerpo de Blaine.

Blaine estaba tratando de recuperar su respiracion lentamente, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Finn. Blaine se sentia tan amado por Finn, que hasta sintio que talves Kurt no era la persona indicada para el, sino Finn.

Cuando Finn se recupero salio de dentro de Blaine y se acosto a su lado. Blaine puso su cabeza en el pecho de Finn, mientras lo abrazaba y Finn le devolvia el abrazo.

-Te amo Blaine-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Yo...tambien te amo Finn-dijo Blaine quedandose dormido sobre el pecho de Finn.

FIN FLASHBACK

-No sabes lo bien que me senti en ese momento Finn-dijo Blaine limpiandose las lagrimas-En ese momento me sentia amado de nuevo-Finn estaba mirando al suelo. No podia mirar a Blaine por la verguenza.

-Pero peor fue despues Finn-

FLASHBACK

Finn desperto con desnudo con Blaine en su pecho, recordando lo que habia hecho hace unas horas con Blaine.

Finn tomo su telefono en la mesa de noche de Blaine y miro que eran las 4 AM. Finn miro a Blaine y le parecio lo mas lindo del universo. Finn beso suavemente los labios de Blaine derramando una pequeña lagrima. Finn puso la cabeza de Blaine en una almohada con cuidado de no despertarlo. Finn se levanto y se vistio, tomo un papel y un lapiz que estaban en la mesa de noche y comenzo a escribir un nota. Finn dejo la nota en la mesa de noche y salio de la casa de Blaine, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente.

Horas despues Blaine desperto desnudo, con un poco de dolor de cabeza y desorientado. De repente Blaine comenzo a recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada y se pregunto donde estaba Finn, talves estaba en el baño o en otra parte. Blaine queria sorprender a Finn con un desayuno especial para el por haberlo ayudado a superar a Kurt. Pero Blaine miro la nota que habia dejado Finn y comenzo a leerla.

_PARA BLAINE:_

_Blaine, me enamore de ti desde que viniste por primera vez a mi casa con Kurt. Y no sabes como moria de celos cuando me entere de que eras novio de Kurt. Cuando entraste a nuevas direcciones mi corazon casi explotaba de amor por ti, y me porte mal contigo no fue por celos, fue la manera de demostrarte mi amor, lamento eso. Y no sabes como tenia ganas de besarte cuando te vi vestido como el uniforme de hombre porrista_-Blaine se rio un poco ante eso-_Y lo de anoche, OH fue la mejor noche de mi vida, me gustaria quedarme contigo para siempre, pero hoy entrare a la universidad, esperame Blaine por favor._

_TE AMO. _

_FINN._

Blaine solto algunas lagrimas, se sentia usado pero luego recordo la ultima parte _esperame_ asi que se dijo basta de llorar.

Esa mañana, Blaine no queria desayunar y tenia muchas nauceas.

Blaine se acosto en el sofa para tratar de recuperarse, como no habia nada bueno que ver en la television, decidio leer una revista sobre salud y vio un cierto tema interesante sobre hombres que quedan embarazados, el tema decia que 5 de 20 hombres al tener relaciones con otros hombres podrian quedar embarazados.

Blaine se sorprendia al ver esto y luego de ir al baño a vomitar fue a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo.

Blaine nerviosamente se hizo la prueba en el baño, y la respuesta fue positivo.

Blaine comenzo a llorar en voz baja en el baño. No podia ser cierto, acababa de arruinar su vida. Blaine no le dijo nada a sus padres y por suerte solo faltaban dos meses de escuela.

En el transcurso de esos meses Blaine no podia contactar a Finn y los unicos que lo sabian eran Sam, Brittany y Tina, que lo apoyaron en todo momento, por suerte su vientre no crecia mucho, lo que lo hacia parecer gordo.

Luego de la graduacion Blaine solo queria irse a New York para ya no tener que vivir escondiendose.

Blaine logro comunicarse con Santana que habia conseguido un departamento. Blaine envio su solicitud a NYADA y fue aceptado facilmente por su talento. Al irse a New York comenzo a vivir con Santana que tambien iba a NYADA.

NYADA era como la secundaria, asi que el vientre de Blaine crecio y todos lo llamaban ramera o cosas que tuvieran que ver con prostitutas, por suerte no todos tienen una amiga como Santana con el apollo de Rachel y hasta de Kurt. El vientre de Blaine no dejaba que le afectara en el baile.

En julio 4, dia de independencia de Estados Unidos, Blaine dio a luz a un lindo niño muy parecido a Finn y luego de que Kurt le contara la historia del padre de Finn decidio ponerle su nombre en su memoria, Cristopher pero sin H, ignorando lo de las drogas.

Luego de 4 años Blaine se graduo de NYADA junto a Santana. Ambos comenzaron a trabajar en musicales de Brodway junto a Rachel y Kurt tambien, pagandoles muy bien, asi que decidieron abandonar ese departamento y comprar una casa mas grande para cada uno ¿y por que no ser vecino?

FIN FLASHBACK

-Mi vida fue un infierno Finn-dijo Blaine terminando el recuerdo aun llorando con lagrimas gordas. Finn estaba llorando y estaba avergonzado no podia ver a Blaine a la cara-¿Y sabes que es lo peor Finn? aun te sigo amando-dijo Blaine abrazando a Finn mientras lloraba como nunca. Finn le devolvio el abrazo tristemente-Es dificil olvidarte-dijo Blaine aferrandose mas a Finn.

-No sabes como lo lamento-dijo Finn entre sollozos-Lo mejor sera que me valla a Ohio-cuando Finn dijo eso Blaine se aparto de el.

-Finn...pero...-Blaine no sabia que decir, no queria que Finn se fuera y lo dejara otra vez.

-No, si le hice la vida imposible a la persona que amo no meresco estar con el-dijo Finn a punto de salir de la habitacion-Estare unos dias mas por aqui, pero me ire Blaine-esta vez Finn salio de la casa dejando a Blaine muy lastimado.


	5. Reconciliacion

Pasaron 2 semanas y 3 días desde que Finn le dijo a Blaine que se iría a Ohio. Blaine estaba triste durante esos días. Santana siempre estaba apoyándolo y consolándolo. Blaine le mandaba textos y llamadas a Finn, pero nada de eso serbia ya que Finn no los contestaba.

Blaine se había dado cuenta de que fue un total tonto y un idiota con Finn. Si tan solo no le hubiera recordado lo de hace 4 años, tal ves Finn estaría hay con el abrazándolo. En ese momento Blaine recibió un texto, se había alegrado porque pensaba que era de Finn, pero era de Brad.

_Brad: ¿Quieres salir hoy?_

_Blaine: claro pasa por mi a las 3?-_Blaine la verdad no quería salir con Brad, pero necesitaba sacarse a Finn de la cabeza y para eso dejó a Cristopher con Santana y salió con Brad.

Ese día Finn había comprado su boleto de ida a Ohio. En la noche Finn fue a despedirse a la casa de Santana.

-Finn, ¿que haces a esta aquí hora, son las 8 PM?-dijo Santana al verlo a esa hora-Si te perdiste Blaine vive al lado-

-No, no vine por Blaine...vine a despedirme-dijo Finn mirando a la chica-Me voy a Ohio, y no volveré mas Santana, ya le e causado mucho daño a Blaine-

-Finn, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto-dijo Santana alzando la voz para llamar toda la atención de Finn-¿No te das cuenta? Blaine esta perdido por ti, estos días que no viniste, se la paso todo el día llorando y diciendo que fue un idiota-

-Pero... ¿y todo eso de Brad?-

-Blaine solo esta con el es porque quiere sacarte de su cabeza, pero tu no estas en su cabeza, tu estas en su corazón-Santana al decir esto, dejo a Finn con su habito de mirar al vacio y dejar la boca entreabierta-Si ya no quieres luchar por el bueno-dijo abrazando a Finn y el le devolvió el abrazo-Que te valla bien en Lima-dijo Santana cerrando la puerta.

Finn estaba decidido a irse. Pero miro al otro lado de la casa de Santana y pensó en ese enano que siempre lo hizo sentirse especial, y de ese pequeño que le recordaba a su padre.

Finn no lo soporto más y fue a la casa de Blaine. Finn toco la puerta y enseguida Cristopher abrió la puerta

-Hola papa-lo saludo el niño abrazándolo.

-Hola campeón-dijo Finn tomándolo en sus brazos, entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá-oye, te traje un regalo-dijo Finn entregándole un power ranger rojo.

-Guao, gracias papa-dijo el niño muy emocionado-pero, ¿por que me lo das?-dijo el niño mirando a Finn confundido.

-Es que...nunca te di un regalo en tu cumpleaños-dijo Finn acariciando el pelo del pequeño-y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho-

-Y yo a ti papa-Finn abrazo al pequeño evitando derramar algunas lagrimas-Oye, ¿me lees un cuento?-dijo el niño poniéndose de pie.

-Esta bien-ambo subieron a la habitación del niño. Luego de que Finn leyó dos paginas, Cristopher se quedo profundamente dormido. Finn lo miro con cariño y luego beso su frente.

Finn salió de la habitación, con intenciones de irse, pero se regreso cuando vio la habitación de Blaine. Estaba tan enamorado de ese chico que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Finn abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Blaine con unos lentes oscuros.

-Oh...Blaine-dijo Finn llamando la atención del chico.

-Finn...yo...creí que te habías ido-dijo Blaine nervioso.

-Oye, lamento no haber respondido tus mensajes y llamadas-dijo Finn un poco apenado por eso.

-No te preocupes por eso-luego de que Blaine dijo eso se hizo un silencio incomodo-Bueno...Finn-dijo Blaine cortando el espacio entre ellos y abrazando al chico alto, Finn rápidamente le contesto el abrazo.

-Te amo Blaine-dijo Finn soltándose del abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Finn-dijo Blaine aun en el pecho de Finn.

-Oye, una cosa mas-dijo Finn un poco confundido.

-Ahmm, ¿si?-dijo Blaine nervioso porque sabia que Finn le preguntaría sobre los lentes.

-Esta oscuro ¿Que haces con unos lentes oscuros?-

-Ahmm...yo...me opere las ojos, si eso-dijo Blaine nervioso.

-Blaine, no te creo dime que te pasa-dijo Finn interrogante.

-Ya te lo dije Finn, me operaron la vista-dijo Blaine retrocediendo.

-Ven aquí-dijo Finn avanzando, cuando Blaine se topo con la cama.

-No Finn, basta-dijo Blaine tratando de empujar a Finn, pero Finn lo empujo haciendo que callera en la cama y el se acostó sobre Blaine, sostuvo sus brazos. Finn tuvo que resistirse para no besar los labios de Blaine, le gustaba esa posición pero no quería pasarse de la línea. Finn lentamente tomo los lentes de Blaine y los quito lentamente-Finn no, por favor-Finn salto de la cama de repente al ver que Blaine tenia un ojo morado.

-Blaine...por favor dime que eso es maquillaje-dijo Finn muy exaltado.

-Finn, me duele mucho-dijo Blaine comenzando a llorar, Finn rápidamente abrazo a Blaine-Me siento como un tonto Finn, soy un idiota-

-No vuelvas a decir eso Blaine, tienes un gran talento, te graduaste en NYADA, criaste un niño inteligente y con buenos modales tu solo y ademas tu fuiste el que me robo el corazón-dijo Finn acariciando su espalda. Blaine hundió su cara en el pecho de Finn, mientras que Finn lo acariciaba y le decía que todo estará bien-Blaine dime quien te hizo esta atrocidad-dijo Finn con tono de enojo.

-Yo...me golpee en con la puerta-

-Blaine-dijo Finn mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esta bien, fue...fue Brad-dijo Blaine mirando a otro lado.

-¿Brad?-dijo Finn casi gritando-¿Cómo pasó esto?-

-Bueno pues...hoy salimos en una cita...-dijo Blaine recordando lo ocurrido.

FLASHBACK

Blaine y Brad habían tenido una cita. Ambos luego de dicha cita fueron a la casa de Brad. Ambos estaban en el mueble de la sala besándose y Brad bajo besando el cuello de Blaine, pero en ese momento Blaine recordó a Finn y lo detuvo.

-Oye, espera-dijo Blaine apartándolo.

-¿Muy rápido?-dijo Brad sonriéndole.

-No, no es eso...es que no e sido del todo sincero contigo-dijo Blaine un poco apenado.

-¿Y que pasa?-

-¿Recuerdas al chico que estaba en mi casa Finn?-

-Si, dijiste que es tu primo-

-Bueno pues...resulta que el no es mi primo-dijo Blaine tomando aire para la siguiente oración-Finn es...bueno...el es el papa de Cristopher-dijo Blaine finalmente. Brad se aparto de Blaine rápidamente.

-¿Que? pero...me dijiste que el papa de Brad había muerto-dijo Brad exaltado.

-Si, lo se pero...no quería que lo supieras-dijo Blaine apenado.

-Dios no puedo creerlo-dijo Brad viendo hacia el techo-No puedo creer que seas un ramera-cuando Brad dijo eso Blaine recordó lo mal que lo trataron en NYADA.

-Brad...yo...-Blaine no encontraba nada que decir.

-Así que te gusta que te follen-dijo Brad levantándose y parándose al frente de el.

-¿Que hace?-dijo Blaine asustado.

-¿Te gusta que los chicos te follen?-dijo Brad acostando rudamente Blaine en el sofá, subiéndose sobre el y agarrándolo de las muñecas.

-Suéltame...me lastimas-dijo Blaine llorando.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-grito Brad fuertemente y comenzando a besar el cuello de Blaine con rudeza.

-Por favor, no-Blaine cerró los ojos y se imagino a Finn cuando lo besó por primera vez. El solo quería que Finn viniera y lo rescatara, pero Finn nunca aparecería. En ese momento Blaine se dio cuenta de que en que estaba pensando el solo quería entregarse a Finn y no lo haría si seguía siendo malo con Finn. Blaine desato sus manos pero en vez de huir las puso en el cuello de Brad y comenzó a besarlo.

-Así me gusta zorrita-cuando Brad dijo eso Blaine lo atrajo para otro beso, pero esta vez Blaine mordió el labio de Brad con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA-dijo Brad levantándose del sofá.

-Tu mamá es una zorra-dijo Blaine empujando a Brad haciendo que se tropezara con la pequeña mesa y se callera rompiéndola. Blaine rápidamente estaba intentando escapar, pero Brad se levanto y lo tomo de los hombros golpeando en el ojo.

-Eres un ramera-dijo Brad intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Tu abuela es una zorra-dijo Blaine recordando sus clases de boxeo y golpeando a Brad. Cuando Blaine lo golpeo salió corriendo de la casa de Brad.

FIN FLASHBACK

Blaine termino de contárselo a Finn y pudo notar la ira en la cara de Finn.

-Voy ahora mismo a romperle su cara-dijo Finn enojado saliendo de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Blaine.

-Por favor Finn, déjalo así-dijo Blaine rogandole.

-No pienso dejar esto así Blaine-dijo Finn aun enojado.

-Por favor Finn-Finn miro que del ojo morado de Blaine comenzaban a caer algunas lagrimas.

-De acuerdo, lo dejare así-dijo Finn cediendo a la petición de Blaine.

-Gracias Finn-dijo Blaine abrazando de nuevo a Finn-Oye...me preguntaba, ¿quieres dormir hoy conmigo?-dijo Blaine sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Bromeas? e querido hacerlo desde hace 4 años-dijo Finn riendo y Blaine también rio un poco. Finn camino de la mano con Blaine hasta la cama, y ya en la cama Blaine puso su cabeza en el pecho de Finn.

-Te amo Finn-dijo Blaine cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo bebe-dijo Finn besando la frente de Blaine. Ambos cayeron en un profundo.


	6. La Mejor Cita de la Vida

La mañana se hacia presente en New York. Blaine desperto perezosamente sintiendo algo duro pero comodo en su cabeza.

-Esto es duro, pero muy comodo-en eso miro hacia ariiba y vio la cara de Finn dormido. Blaine recordo lo que habia pasado anoche. Finn y el habian vuelto a dormir juntos. Blaine estaba lleno de felicidad, tanto que ese dia no queria salir de la cama y quedarse todo el dia acostado en el pecho de Finn.

Finn desperto lentamente dando un bostezo y luego abrio los ojos. Blaine salio del pecho de Finn y se acosto a su lado.

-Buenos dias-dijo Finn en voz baja.

-Buenos dias-dijo Blaine sonriendole y Finn respondio a la sonrisa.

Finn miro la hora en su celular y miro que eran las 8:00 AM-Mi vuelo salia a las 7:00 AM-dijo Finn volteando a mirar a Blaine-Eres un manipulador, un lindo manipulador-dijo Finn abrazando a Blaine.

-¿Y que haras?-pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Facil-Finn tomo el boleto y lo rompio en pedazos pequeños. Finn volteo con una sonrisa divertida hacia Blaine, pero fue borrada cuando se acordo del ojo morado de Blaine, Finn acaricio el ojo de Blaine-Se como quitarte eso-

-Que eres doctor o maestro-ambos soltaron un risa. Blaine le dio a Finn un cepillo nuevo para cepillar sus dientes. Finn luego de que cepillo sus dientes fue a la cocina y estaba cocinando algo parecido a una masa morada-¿Me tengo que comer eso?-dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Si quieres tener dearrea si-Blaine sintio como se le pusieron de punta los pelos. Blaine para no mirar mas esa asquerosidad se sento a ver television cuando Cristopher se levanto-Ven aqui-dijo Finn sentadose a su lado con esa asquerosidad.

-Finn, eso es asqueroso-dijo Blaine al verlo tapando su nariz.

-¿Te lo vas a comer papi?-pregunto el niño al ver la cosa esa. Blaine de solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-No campeon, tu papi no se comera esto-dijo Finn tomando un poco entre sus dedos y esparciendolo por el ojo de Blaine.

-Se siente asqueroso-

-Lo se, pero eso te pasa por boxeador-dijo Finn riendo. Luego de una hora esa cosa se puso dura en el ojo de Blaine.

-¿Y ahora?

-Solo lo quitamos-cuando Finn quito esa cosa el moreton de Blaine habia desaparecido.

-Finn eres magico-dijo Blaine sonriendo mirandose en el espejo.

-Cuando fuiste el quarterback del equipo de futbol debes aprender a quitar los moretones-dijo Finn sonriendole y abrazandolo por detras-Oye...ahora que ya no tienes esa cosa...¿quieres salir hoy conigo?-pregunto Finn mirandolo por el espejo.

-¿Salir? ¿esta noche? no lo se Finn mañana comienza el jardin de niños-dijo Blaine volteando para mirar a Finn.

-Oh vamos, e esperado este momento 4 años-dijo Finn tomandolo de la cintura-Podemos dejar a Cristopher con Santana-Finn puso su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine.

-Esta bien, me combenciste-dijo Blaine devolviendole el abrazo.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente y llego la noche. Finn fue a su departamento a ducharse y cambiairse de ropa. Mientras que Blaine hacia lo mismo en su casa.

Finn llego a buscar a Blaine mientras que aun dejaba al niño con Santana.

-Te vez bien-dijo Blaine un poco sonrojado.

-Tu igual-dijo Finn ajustando la corbata de moño de Blaine. Ambos se subieron al auto de Finn.

-Y ¿a donde vamos?-

-Aun restaurant, hay musica en vivo y la comida es fabulosa-ambos charlaban en todo el camino, riendo y Blaine a veces golpeaba a Finn-Aqui estamos-dijo Finn deteniendose al lado del restaurant.

-Guau, se ve elegante-dijo Blaine al entrar al lugar.

-Reservacion-dijo Finn a un sujeto.

-¿Cual es su nombre?-dijo el sujeto abriendo un pequeño libro.

-Finn Hudson-El sujeto comenzo a buscar wl nombre de Finn.

-Aqui esta, su mesa esta lista, sigame-Finn y Blaine se miraron las caras y Blaine tomo de la mano a Finn. Ambos llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

-Finn, todo esto se ve muy caro-dijo Blaine al ver el menu.

-No te preocupes por eso, esta es la cita de mi vida-dijo Finn mirando a Blaine por encima del menu.

-Esta bien-dijo Blaine volviendo a mirar el menu. Ambos ordenaron y luego de que traeran sus ordenes comenzaron a comer disfrutando de como la gente se levantaba y cantaban covers de varios cantantes.

-Finn, la comida se mastica-dijo Blaine sonriendo al ver como Finn comia como si no tuviera fin. Eso le hizo recordar una vez que almorzo en la casa Hummel-Hudson y Finn comia de la misma manera, por alguna razon eso siempre le parecia adorable.

Blaine limpio un poco la boca de Finn con una servilleta.

-Pareces mi mamá-

-Se que si, pero soy tu novio y tengo que cuidarte-Finn miro a Blaine con una gran sonrisa al oir la palabra novio. Ambos hablaron durante un rato mas-¿Sabes? nunca me gusto Brad, solo lo use para poder olvidarme de ti-Blaine noto como Finn bajo la cabeza decepcionado-Pero me doy cuenta de que es dificil olvidarte-dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Finn y Finn la tomo la mano de Blaine con fuerza.

-Oye mira hay una competencia de duetos-dijo Finn al mirar el cartel.

-Finn no estoy seguro, creo que no deberiamos participar-

-Vamos desde cuano te volviste tan aguafiestas, sera divertido-Blaine lo estaba pensando y en ese momento llegaron un chico y una chica.

-Hola, no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversacion-dijo la chica sentandose en su mesa.

-Les queremos decir que no participen si no quieren ser humillados-dijo el chico aroogante sentandose en la mesa.

-¿Por que no competiriamos?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Porque es una competencia entre dos parejas-dijo la chica.

-Y nosotros somos los campeones e hijos del dueño del lugar-dijo el chico con arrogancia.

-Bueno pero eso no les da el derecho a ganar-dijo Blaine algo molesto.

-Si quieren conservar su dignidad, mejor es que no compitan-dijo el chico demasiado arrogante.

-Ademas, mirense un gigante si cerebro-dijo la chica mirando a Finn-Y un enano con un mal peinado que aun usa corbatas de moño-dijo la chica mirando a Blaine.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reirse.

-Dios, esto es malo, si hay algo que Blaine odia es que le digan enano-dijo Finn en su mente.

-¿Me llamaron enano?-dijo Blaine molesto.

-Vamos Blaine relajate-dijo Finn tratando de calmarlo-Bliane da miedo cuando esta molesto-dijo Finn en su mente.

-Si enano relajate-dijo la chica riendose.

-Finn, vamos a entrar a la competencia-dijo Blaine levantandose de la mesa y llevandose a Finn de la mano-Queremos registrarnos-dijo Blaine tartando de calmarse.

-Guau, ¿seguros?-dijo el hombre gordo que manejaba el concurso.

-Si-dijo Blaine casi gritando.

-Vamos Blaine calmate, las personas nos estan mirando-dijo Finn asustado.

-No me voy a calmar hasta que les patee el tarsero Finn-dijo Blaine aun enojado.

-Diganme sus nombres-dijo el gordo con la lista.

-Finn y Blaine-esta vez dijo Finn para que Blaine no estallara.

-Ambos tienen una peticion para la competencia por ser los retadores-dijo el hombre gordo. Blaine penso unos momentos y despues dijo:

-Que el publico decida por aplausos-dijo Blaine un poco mas calmado.

Finn y Blaine se sentaron en la mesa y lso otros dos chicos estaban en otra mesa.

-Que comience la competencia-dijo el hombre gordo parandose en el escenario-esta vez se elegiran a los ganadores por el numero de aplausos-el hombre gordo tomo la lista y llamo a los dos chicos. Ellos cantaron Locked Out Heaven de Bruno Mars.

Blaine estaba aguantado las ganas de reirse, ya que ambos eran realmente malos.

-Ganan solo por ser hijos del dueño-le dijo Blaine a Finn cuando terminaron. Solo la mitad aplaudieron porque realmente eran malos.

-¿Que cancion cantaremos?-Pregunto Finn a Blaine antes de que los llamaran.

-Give Your Heart A Break de Demi Lovato-dijo Blaine levantandose cuando los llamaron. Blaine le dijo la cancion al hombre y la pista sono.

Blaine:

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close

Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Finn no espero ninguna señal y comenzo a cantar junto a Blaine

Finn y Blaine:

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Blaine:

Like you might make a mistake

Finn y Blaine:

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

Blaine:

To waste

Finn y Blaine

So let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Blaine:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Blaine:

Oh yeah, yeah

Blaine dejo de cantar y escucho como cantaba Finn, la verdad es que siempre le gusto como cantaba Finn.

Finn:

On Sunday, you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

Finn y Blaine:

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it

Blaine (Finn):

If you just take my hand

There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)

Finn y Blaine:

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Blaine:

Like you might make a mistake

Finn y Blaine:

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait

Finn y Blaine:

To waste

Finn y Blaine:

So let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Blaine:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Blaine:

There's just so much you can take

Finn:

Give your heart a break

Blaine:

Let me give your heart a break

Finn:

Your heart a break

Blaine:

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

Finn y Blaine:

And our hearts beat as one

Blaine:

But you slip out of my finger tips

Finn y Blaine:

Everytime you run

Finn:

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

Blaine:

I know you're scared, it's wrong

Finn y Rachel:

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait

Finn:

To waste

Finn y Blaine:

So let me give your heart a break

Blaine (Finn):

'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)

I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)

You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)

Some things you can't disguise

Finn y Blaine:

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break

Finn (Blaine):

Give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Finn y Blaine:

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take,

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

Ambos terminaron la cancion y todos en el publico los aplaudieron.

-Los ganadores son Finn y Blaine-dijo el gordo entusiasmado.

Blaine tomo un vaso con agua y se lo arrojo a los dos chicos que estaban sentados y cruzados de brazos.

Blaine y Finn subieron al auto de Finn mientra aun se reian.

-Guau, eso fue fantastico Blaine-dijo Finn arrancando el auto.

-Si arrojarles agua fue una buena idea-dijo Blaine recordandolo.

-No, hablo de la cancion, me senti bien al cantarla contigo-dijo Finn sonriendo aunque no podia mirar a Blaine porque estaba conduciendo.

Blaine sonrio un poco y beso un mejilla de Finn.

-Das miedo cuando te molestas-ambos rienron y Blaine golpeo suavemente a Finn.

Ambos llegaron y entraron a la casa de Blaine.

-Esa fue la meor cita de mi vida Finn, me diverti mucho-dijo Blaine sonriendo, cuando el silencio los ataco.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme-dijo Finn intentando salir, pero fue sostenido por la mano de Blaine.

-No, espera-dijo Blaine mirando fijamente a los ojos de Finn y Finn miraba a los ojos de Blaine.

Lentamente Finn comenzo a inclinarse y puso sus labios sobre los de Blaine. Ambos esperaban ese momento desde hace 4 años. Ese beso se sentia suave, dulce y lleno de amor. La lengua de Finn comenzo a lamer los labios de Blaine para poder entrar, Blaine abrio la boca para que la lengua de Finn entrara y se reencontrara despues de cuatro años con la lengua de Blaine.

Luego de los 5 minutos mas largos de toda su vida ambos se separaron.

-Creo...que deberiamos ir a la habitacion-dijo Blaine con un leve sonrojo. Blaine tomo a Finn de la mano y lo llevo a la habitacion.

Al llegar a la habitacion Finn cerro la puerta. Blaine tomo a Finn de los hombros e hizo que Finn se inclinara para besarlo nuevamente. La lengua de Finn entraba nuevamente en la boca de Blaine, luchando con su lengua. Blaine camino hacia atras hasta que cayo en la cama con Finn encima de el. Finn para no aplastar a Blaine, sostuvo su peso en sus codos y beso de nuevo los labios de Blaine. Finn retiro la corbata de moño de Blaine y comenzo a retirar su camisa. Finn recordaba lo ocurrido hace 4 años como si hubiera sido ayer. Finn comenzo a recorrer su mano por el pequeño cuerpo de Blaine, mientras no dejaba de besarlo. Blaine comenzo a retirar los botones de la camisa de Finn y luego las deslizo por sus hombros.

Blaine se sorprendio cuando vio algo que no habia visto hace 4 años. Los brazos de Finn estaban fornidos, su pecho estaba grande y marcado, con razon siempre se le hacia comodo, y sus abdominales estaban tambien grades y marcados. Finn debio de haber pasado horas en el gin¿mnasio.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Finn con una sonrisa. Blaine solo asintio con la cabeza. Finn tomo la mano de Blaine y la coloco en su pecho. Blaine comenzo a recorer el cuerpo de Finn con su mano, mientras que Finn se inclino de nuevo para besarlo.

Finn bajo hasta el cuello de Blaine y comenzo a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo levemente. Esto hacia que Blaine soltara gemidos de llenos de puro placer. Finn bajo besando el pequeño pecho de Blaine que siempre estaba tan suave, Finn comenzo a morder los pezones rosados de Blaine, haciendo a Blaine soltar mas gemidos cargados de placer. Finn beso el estamago de Blaine bajando hasta donde estaba su cintura.

Finn quito el boton del pantalon de Blaine y bajo el cierre. Finn lentamente bajo el pantalon de Blaine dejandolo solo con unos boxers negros. Finn recordo algo parecido y comenzo a reirse.

-Te vez adorable-dijo Finn sonriendo y como habia pensado Blaine se sonrojo de nuevo. Ambos estaba viviendo un deja vu. Finn subio la barbilla de Blaine y beso sus labios tiernamente. Finn bajo de nuevo y quito los boxers de Blaine dejando ver su dolorosa ereccion.

Finn tomo en su puño la ereccion de Blaine y comenzo a masturbarlo lentamente.

-Oh dios Finn, se siente como hace 4 años-dijo Blaine muriendose de placer por la accion de Finn.

-Y como hace 4 años ya sabes lo que viene-dijo Finn riendose.

-Por favor Finn, no me hagas rogar-dijo Blaine recordando el siguiente paso.

-Debes hacerlo-dijo Finn lamiendo la cabeza de la polla de Blaine y luego la soplo un poco.

-Oh dios Finn, quiero tu boca en mi polla-dijo Blaine casi gritando. Finn divertido por lo ocurrido, metio la polla de Blaine en su boca. Blaine casi pega un grito de placer, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de Finn.

-Oh si, dios Finn, no sabes cuanto quise esto-dijo Blaine entre gemidos.

-Yo lo quise desde que te vi por primera vez, creeme se lo que se siente-dijo Finn sacando lo polla de Blaine de su boca, pero enseguida lo metio de nuevo.

Finn metio toda la polla de Finn haciendo garganta profunda y comenzo a ahuecar sus mejillas. Blaine ests¿aba delirando de placer sintiendo como la lengua de Finn hacia circulos en la cabeza de su polla.

-Finn...me...voy...a...correr-dijo Blaine no pudiendo hablar por los gemidos-AAAAAAHHH FIIIIIIIINN-grito Blaine al derramarse dentro de la boca de Finn mientras que el lo tragaba todo.

-Tu sabor no a cambiado, tan bueno como siempre-dijo Finn quitando algunas restos de su boca. Finn salio de la cama y bajo sus pantalones junto con sus boxers dejando ver su polla super grande.

Blaine aun no podia creer que existiera algo asi de grande. Y no imaginaba como habia entrado antes hay.

Finn sonriendo subio de nuevo a la cama y comenzo a besar a Blaine.

-¿Estas listo?-dijo Finn mientras le daba pequeños besos a los labios de Blaine.

-Desde hace 4 años-dijo Blaine sonriendole.

-Esta vez sere responsable-dijo Finn tomando sus pantalones y sacando de hay un condon. Cuando Finn se lo puso le dijo a Blaine-Relajate-Blaine asintio y comenzo a besar a Finn de nuevo. Finn alineo su polla con la entrada de Blaine y el al darse cuenta de que era muy incomodo amarro sus pies a la cintura de Finn. Finn lentamente metio la cabeza de su polla en la entrada de Blaine, asiendo que Blaine lo abrazara mientras gemia en voz baja.

Finn continuo metiendo su polla descansando en algunas oprtunidades para no dañar a Blaine. Finn finalmente metio toda su polla en la entrada de Blaine y se quedo hay disfrutando de como se sentia apretado or las aredes de Blaine.

-Finn, follame ya-dijo Blaine casi rogando. Finn sonrio y coemenzo con sus penetraciones lentas para hacer que Baline se acostumbrara.

-Finn...mas...mas...rapido-dijo Blaine casi rogandole. Finn empujo sus cadera mas rapido comenzando a respirar fuertemente. Finn se sentia de maravilla apretado por las paredes internas de Blaine.

-Se siente tan bien tu culo apretado-dijo Finn mirando a los ojos de Blaine, con la respiracion acelerada y ambos llenos de sudor.

-Se siente...bien...tu polla...grande...dentro...de mi-dijo Blaine con dificultad por los gemidos que Finn le ocacionaba. Finn comenzo a besar los labios de Blaine una vez mas, metiendo su lengua para jugar con la de Blaine, mientras que Blaine acariciaba su fuerte espalda. Finn tomo la polla de Blaine y comenzo a masturbarlo rapidamente y sin romper las penetraciones-Finn...me voy a correr-logro decir Blaine y en unos segundos mas se corrio en los torsos de ambos y Finn lleno el condo con su semmilla.

Finn salio de adentro de Blaine y cayo en su pecho tratando de recuperar la respiracion, mientras que Blaine trataba de hacer lo mismo. Cuando Finn pudo recuperar la respiracion se acosto al lado de Blaine acariciando su cara.

-Finn eso fue...-dijo Blaine no pudiendo terminar la frase.

-¿Asombroso, fantastico, increible?-dijo Finn abrazandolo.

-Exactamente-dijo Blaine poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn-Te amo Finn-dijo Blaine cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo tambien te amo nene-dijo Finn tambien cerrando los ojos, callendo ambos en un profundo sueño.


	7. Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido

A la mañana siguiente Blaine desperto, con la misma sensacion de algo duro en su cabeza. Blaine levanto la cara y miro a Finn de nuevo, entonces recordo la cita de anoche y lo que sucedio luego de la cita.

Blaine estaba feliz. Hbaia dormido dos noches seguidas al lado de Finn.

Blaine comenzo a frotar su mano en el pecho de Finn, sintiendo cada uno de los musculos de el. A partir de ahora Finn iba a ser su hombre, y si iba a serlo tenia que cuidarlo mucho.

Finn comnzo a despertar lentamente y al despertar, lo primero que vio fue la cara angelical de Blaine. Blaine se acosto a su lado para poder a hablar con Finn.

-Buenos dias-dijo Blaine cuando Finn termino de despertar.

-Buenos dias-dijo Finn sonriendole mientras que bostezaba tiernamente.

-Finn...lo de anoche...-dijo Blaine con algo de verguenza.

-Fue fantastico-afirmo Finn sonriendole a su amor.

-Claro que si-dijo Blaine besando la frente de Finn.

-Oye...esto como nos deja-dijo Finn confundiendo a Blaine.

-No entiendo Finn-

-O sea, amigos, novios, amigos con derechos, etc.-dijo Finn algo nervioso.

-Finn, no creo querer ser amigos con derechos, ya tengo una muy mala experiencia de eso-dijo Blaine recordando cuando tenia ese estado con Kurt-Y como te dije anoche en la cita, eres mi novio y tengo que cuidarte-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Finn sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si Finn, quiero darte una segunda oportunida, pero por favor no lo arruines-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no-cuando Finn termino su oracion Blaine le dio la espalda para ver la hora en su telefono y Finn lo abrazo por detras.

-Son las 7:00 AM-dijo Blaine mirando su telefono.

-Demonios, es muy temprano-dijo besando los hombros de Blaine.

-Finn, Crsitopher debe estar en el jardin de niños en una hora, hoy es el primer dia-dijo Blaine recordandoselo.

-Es cierto, ¿primer dia?-

-Del segundo nivel-dijo Blaine levantandose y Finn se sento en la cama-Tomare una ducha-Finn miro sonriendo el culo de Blaine mientras que el iba al balo de la habitacion.

Blaine ensendio la regadera y dejo caer el agua sobre su cabeza, mientras recordaba todo ocurrido en su vida, y ahora Finn que habia venido a alegrarla. Blaine aun sumergido en sus oensamientos, sintio cuando dos brazos fuerte lo abrazaron por detras.

-¿Quieres compañia?-susurro Finn cerca de la orja de Blaine.

-Solo si es tuya-dijo Blaine volteando se para poder besar a Finn. La lengua de Finn estaba entrando y saliendo de la boca de Blaine, mientras ambos acariciaban sus cuerpo. Finn rapidamente rompio el beso y tomo el jabon, comenzando a pasarlo por la espalda de Blaine lentamente. Finn comenzo a frotar el pequeño y lindo pecho de Blaine, y en una oportunidad tomo con ambas manos la cara de Baline para besarlo nuevamente. Finn enjabono las piernas de Blaine, mientras no dejaba de besarlo. Finn comenzo a reporrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Blaine para yudar al agua a quitar el jabon de su cuerpo.

Blaine le quito el jabon a Finn y el se dio la vuelta, para que Blaine pudiera enjabonar su fuerte espalda. Blaine estaba deleitandose mientras enjabonaba la espalda de Finn. Blaine continuo con los grades brazos de Finn, su gran pecho y sus abdominales. Blaien comenzo a enjabonar por ultimo la piernas de Finn, mientras hacia lo mismo que Finn para quitar rapido el jabon.

Finn tomo el champu y se lo hecho en las manos.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Finn comenzando a exparcir el champu por el cabello de Blaine, y mientras Blaine tenia los ojos cerrados Finn aprovecho para besarlo de nuevo.

Blaine le quito el champu a Finn y se lo hecho tambien en las manos.

-Finn no alcanzo-dijo Blaine divertido. Finn se rio un poco y se agacho para que Blaine pudiera exparcir el champu en su cabello.

Luego de la ducha ambos salieron y se vistieron (Finn con la misma ropa EEEWWW).

Blaine bajo rapidamente y fue a la casa de Santana a buscar a Cristopher.

-Oye te veo muy contento-dijo Santana mirando la sonrisa de Blaine.

-No es nada Santana-dijo Blaine tartando de esconderse del tercer ojo mexicano de Santana.

-Vamos no me engañas, se que tu y el tuvieron sexo-dijo Santana como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo (como siempre).

-Santana-dijo Blaine riendo.

-Me alegra verte feliz-dijo Santana abrazando a su amigo y Blaine respondiendo su abrazo.

Blaine llego a su casa y luego de vestir a su hijo para el primer dia bajo a hacer el desayuno. Finn lo volvio a abrazar por detras, mientras que el hacia el desayuno.

-¿Siempre haces que la comida huela deliciosa?-dijo Finn besando su cuello.

-Vamos no es para tanto-dijo Blaine volteanodse y bsando a Finn en el cuello (que era hasta donde mas llegaba).

-No, enserio concinas delicioso-dijo Finn besando sus labios suavemente y luego del beso Bline se rio un poco.

-Oye Finn, te quiero preguntar algo-dijo Baine algo sonrojado.

-Soy todo oidos-

-Bueno...-Blaine comenzo a ponerse nervioso-Yo...queria pedirte...si quieres venir a vivir aqui...con nosotros-dijo Blaine algo nervioso-Bueno solo si tu quieres-

-¿Estas bromeando? mi apartamento es un basurero, claro que quiero venir a vivir aqui con ustedes-Blaine sonrio fuertemente y tomo a Finn de los hombros para hcer que se inclinara y lo besara apasianadamente-Solo tengo que ir por mis maletas-dijo Finn cuando termino el beso.

-Eso puede esperar-dijo Blaine mirando la comida antes de que se le quemara.

-No las voy a buscar ya-dijo Finn saliendo de la cocina velozmente.

-Espera Finn no vas a desayunar-dijo Blaine mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

-Comere despues-dijo Finn saliendo por la puerta. Blaine solo rio. Apesar de que Finn ya era un adulto seguia siendo el chico torpe que era en la secundaria, torpe pero lindo.

Finn rapidamente llego con una maleta y un bolso.

-Valla eso fue rapido-dijo Blaine sirviendo la comida de Cristopher. Finn se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla.

-A partir de ahora seremos los Huderson-dijo Finn acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Blinn-dijo Blaine riendo y Finn tambien rio.

-Oye papa, para que son esas maletas-dijo el niño al ver las maletas de Finn en la sala.

-Voy a vivir con ustedes ahora campeon-dijo Finn sentandose al lado del niño en la mesa.

-Geniaaaaal, jugaremos mucho, veremos mucha television, nos quedaremos despiertos hasta tarde y siempre me leeras cuentas antes de ir a dormir-dijo el niño entusiasmado y Finn solo rio.

-Claro que si soldado-los tres comieron por primera vez como una familia y sin Blaine pateando a Finn. Cuando terminaron de comer ya era hora de que Cristopher fuera al jardin de niños.

-Papi ¿me puede llevar papa al jardin de niños?-dijo el pequeño rogandole a Blaine.

-Esta bien bebe, Finn ten mucho cuidado con mi bebe-dijo Blaine divertido.

-Claro que si no te preocupes, yo y este soldado cumpliremos con la mision-dijo Finn montandose a Cristopher en sus hombros y saliendo de la casa.

En el jardin de niños.

-Muy bien soldado, es hora de cumplir tu mision, se bueno con la maestra y has caso ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Finn cariñosamente al niño.

-Claro que si capitan, cumplire mi mision-dijo el niño alegremente.

-Ese es mi muchacho, choca esos cinco-dijo Finn chocando su mano con la del niño-Vendre por ti a las 11:00-dijo Finn besandolo en la frente y saliendo hacia su nuevo hogar.

En la casa ahora Huderson.

-Blaine ya estoy aqui-dijo Finn gritando al entrar a la casa.

-No lloro ni nada por el estilo-dijo Blaine saliendo de la cocina.

-No es un buen soldado, criaste un buen niño tu solo-dijo Finn tomandolo de la cintura y Blaine poniendo sus alrededor de su cuello.

-Oye, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Blaine sonriendo y Finn tambien sonrio sabiendo a que se referia Blaine.

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue el niño, son las 8:30 AM-

-tenemos tenemos 3 horas-

-¿Suficiente?-

-Claro que si-dijo Blaine bajando los hombros de Finn para besarlo fuertemente. La lengua de Blaine esta ve fue la que entro en la boca de Finn para jugar con la de el. A Finn le encantaba que Blaine fuera asi de atrevido.

-Me encanta que seas malo-dijo Finn rompiendo el beso momentaneamente.

-Sere asi si te gusta-dijo Blaine volviendo a unir el beso. El beso fue apasianado y suave. Finn metia su lengua en la boca d Blaine y Blaine tambien trataba de tomar el mado de la lengua de Finn. Finn cargo a Blaine y el puso sus piernas en la cintura de Finn. Finn bajo a Blaine y lo coloco en la mesa. Finn comenzo a retirar la linda corbata de Blaine y saco su camisa rapidamente, dejando ver su lindo y pequeño torso que siempre le encanto a Finn.

Blaine quito rapidamente la camisa de Finn dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo que le encantaba.

-¿De que te ries?-pregunto Finn al ver como Blaine se reia un poco.

-De que al fin podemos estar de la misma estatura-Finn tambien al darse cuenta sonrio-Llevame a la cama grandulon-dijo Blaine, mientras ataba de nuevo sus piernas a la cintura de Finn y el lo llebava escaleras arriba, mientras se besaban en el camino, hasta la (ahora) habitacion de ambos.

Finn dejo a Blaine en la cama y el se quedo de pie a fuera.

-Vamos quitate la ropa-dijo Finn comenzando a deslizar sus pantalones junto con sus boxers y Blaien tambien hizo lo mismo.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos Finn se subio sobre Blaine y ambos comezaron a besarse. Blaine de alguna forma hizo que Finn quedara acostado, mientras el estaba sobre Finn.

-Esto es exitante-dijo Finn al notar en la situacion en que estaban. Blaine solo rio un poco y volvio a besar a Finn. Blaine beso el cuello de Finn por unos momentos y luego cambo a lamerlo y morderlo-Eres tan bueno en esto-dijo Finn gimiendo un poco.

-Aprendi del mejor-dijo Blaine riendo y comenzando a besar el pecho de Finn y luego comenzo a lamerlo.

-Dios tu lengua es magica-dijo Finn gimiendo un poco mas fuerte. Blaine comenzo a besar los abdominales de Finn y como su pecho comenzo a malerlos pero esta vez lentamente.-Dios Blaine, ¿por que no hiciste esto anoche?-dijo Finn volviendose loco por la lengua de Blaine. Blaine lamio la cintura de Finn lentemente y luego tomo en su puño la polla erecta de Finn.

-Es hora de la venganza-dijo Blaine comenzando a mover lentamente su mano de arriba a abajo.

-Blaine eres un niño malo y vas a ser castigado por esto-dijo Finn mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Eso es lo que necesito, un castigo-dijo lamiendo la cabeza de la polla de Finn, haciendo que enloqueciera de desesperacion, Finn queria sentir la boca de Blaine en su polla por primera vez-Vamos pidelo, se que lo quieres-dijo Blaine soplando la polla de Finn.

-Eres un niño malo que va a ser castigado-dijo Finn torturado por Blaine-Ya mete mi polla en tu boca Blaine-dijo Finn gritado.

-¿Como se dice Finny?-dijo Blaine en tono sensual, dejando la polla de Finn sin ningun contacto con su mano.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, ya mete mi polla en tu boca-dijo Finn volviendo a gritar.

Blaine desidio que ya era mucho castigo para Finn asi que metio poco a poco la polla de Finn en su boca de lo grade que era. Blaine llego hasta la mitad y estaba a punto de ahogarse, asi que Finn rapidamente empujo su cabeza fuera de su polla.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no puedes-dijo Finn sentandose en la cama.

-No, si puedo-dijo Blaine volviendo a meter la polla de Finn en su boca. Finn se volvio a acostar y gimio un poco cuando Blaine lllego al centro. Esta vez Blaine logro meter la polla de Finn completamente en su boca. Blaine comenzo a subir y bajr su cabeza lentamente comenzando a chupar la polla de Finn, pero no podia ir con mucha velocidad.

Finn no se cansaba de gemir y de acariciar la cabeza de Blaine.

-Oh Blaine eres el mejor haciendo esto-dijo Finn comenzando a sudar un poco.

Blaine volvio a meter toda la polla de Finn en su boca y comenzo a hacer una garganta profunda, ahuecando sus mejillas chupando fuertemente la polla de Finn.

-Blaine, tragatelo todo-Finn dijo esto y se corio en la boca de Blaine y el gustosamente se tomo todo.

-Esto es increible-dijo Blaine limpiando los restos de su boca.

-Ahora te mostrare como se hace-dijo Finn comenzando a besar el cuello de Blaine, mientras lo masturbaba.

-Oh Finn, tu eres el dios en esto-dijo Blaine comenzando a gemir fuertemente. Finn bajo y metio el miembro de Blaine en su boca-Oh si Finn!-dijo Blaine gritando. Finn comenzo a chupar fuertemente la polla de Blaine, mientras su boca lamia el glande de la polla de Blaine.

Finn saco la polla de Blaine de su boca y comenzo a chupar sus testiculos. Blaine se retorcia por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Finn, me...voy...a correr-dijo Blaine hablando con dificultad por los gemidos. De un momento a otro Blaine libero toda su carga en la boca de Finn tragandoselo gustoso.

-Es hora de castigarte-dijo Finn besandolo lentamente.

-Estoy listo-dijo Blaine tomando un condon y se lo dio a Finn.

Blaine se puso en cuatro patas dejando a la vista su entrada para Finn.

-Dios, ¿por que eres tan caliente?-dijo Finn acercandose para lamer esa parte tan sensible de Blaine.

-Finn...eso se siente...bien-dijo Blaine gimiendo por sentir la lengua de Finn en su entrada.

Finn dejo de lamer la entrada de Baline y empujo sus caderas lentamente haciendo que su polla entrara en Blaine.

-Si Finn, dame toda tu polla y follame-dijo Blaine casi gritando. Finn estaba a la mitad, pero se le ocurrio una idea. Finn saco competamente su polla de Blaine-Finn, no hagas esto-dijo Blaine rogandole.

-Dije que seria un castigo, y los castigos no se disfrutan-dijo Finn moviendo su polla por las nalgas de Blaine.

-Finn, por favor, si no me follas voy a explotar-dijo Blaine rogandole-Por favor Finn-

-De acuerdo-Finn metio su polla de golpe completamente en Blaine.

-Si Finn asi-dijo Blaine gritando de placer. Finn comenzo a moverse rapidamente, de hecho nunca habia ido tan rapido-Eso es Finn, follame duro-gritaba Blaine por el placer que sentia.

Finn golpeo la prostata de Blaine e hizo que Blaine gimiera placenteramente.

-¿Te gusta que te golpee hay?-

-Si Finn, hay ese es el punto-Finn comenzo a golpear fuertemente en esa parte y luego de unos minutos Finn comenzo a masturbar a Baline rapidamente-OH SIIII! FIIIIIIINN-grito Blaine corriendose en la mano de Finn.

-Eres tan caliente-dijo Finn llenando el condon con su carga. Ambos calleron rendidos en la cama uno al lado del otro-Eso fue increible-dijo Finn abrazandolo.

-Claro que si-dijo Blaine besandolo rapidamente-¿listo para la segunda ronda?-

-Claro, pero esta vez hagamoslo bien-dijo Finn volteando a Blaine boca abajo.

-Hazlo Finn-dijo Blaine desesperadamente. Finn comenzo a besra los hombros de Blaine y luego a morderlos. Finn comenzo a besar la suave espalda de Blaine, seguido de unas cuantas laminas qque hacian a Blaine retorceser de placer. Finn comenzo a besar las nalgas de nlagas de Blaine y luego las separo para lamer la entrada de Blaine-Si Finn, eso es tan bueno-dijo Blaine entre algunos gemidos. Finn, aun con Blaine boca abajo, su puso un condon y comenzo a meter su polla en la entrada apretada de Blaine.

-Eres tan apretado, y eso se siente rico-dijo Finn al entrar completamente en el.

-Vamos Finn follame-dijo Blaine desafiandolo rudamente. Finn comenzo a moverse rapidamente sosteniendo a Blaine de sus hombros-Si asi Finn mas fuerte, mas fuerte-dijo Blaine gritando y lleno de placer.

-Eres tan apretado-dijo Finn comenzando a aunmentar el ritmo-tu culo es tan rico Blaine-

-Igual que tu enorme polla, follame mas rapido Finn-grito Blaine haciendo que Finn aunmetara su velocidad, golpeando su prostata-Hay Finn, ese es el punto-Finn comenzo a golpear a Blaine en ese misma punto una y otra vez. Unos minutos despues Finn se corrio, llenando el condon con su semilla. Finn se acosto al lado de Blaine tratando de recuperar la respiracion.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Finn respirando pesadamente.

-Finn, aun no me corri-dijo Blaine con ganas de mas.

-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Esta vez lo hare yo-dijo Blaine tomando otro condon y cubriendo con el la polla de Finn.

Blaine se levanto, y se sento lentamente en la polla enorme de Finn.

-Oh Blaine no sabes como me encanta esto-dijo Finn cerrando sus ojos.

-Me encanta tu polla gigante Finn-dijo Blaine sentandose completamente en la polla de Finn. Blaine espero unos momentos y luego comenzo a subir y bajar lentamente. Con el pasar de unos minutos Blaine comenzo a aumentar la velocidad, dejando solo dentro de el la cabeza de la pola de Finn y sentandose luego completamente.

-Eres tan bueno en esto-dijo Finn tomando la polla de Blaine y comenzando a masturbarlo.

-Finn no dejes de hacer eso-dijo Blaine con tono placentero en su voz. Finn se estaba volviendo loco porque Blaine iba aun muy lento, y se le ocurrido una brillante idea.

-Vamos enano, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Finn sabiendo que eso molestaria a Blaine.

-Nadie me dice enano!-dijo Blaine con tono de molestia.

-¿Por que? porque los enanos son muy lentos como tu-dijo Finn haciendo que Blaine se molestara aun mas.

-Te enseñare quien es lento-dijo Blaine comenzando a subir y bajar a alta velocidad. El plan de Finn habia resultado correctamente, Finn estaba gemia cuando Blaine tocaba el final de su polla, pero aun no le bastaba. Finn comenzo a mover sus caderas hacia arriba haciendo que las embestidas se cerraran mas rapido en el culo de Blaine-Estoy a punto Finn-

-Yo igual-Luego de unos segundo mas Finn volvio a llenar otro condon co su semen y Blaine lleno el torso de Finn con el suyo.

Blaine lentamente se detuvo y luego comenzo a limpiar el pecho de Finn con su lengua. Blaine saco la polla de Finn de dentro de el y luego se acosto en el pecho de Finn.

-Eso fue fantastico-dijo Blaine cansado.

-Tu eres fantastico-dijo Finn acariciando los brazos de Blaine y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Luego de una hora y media el celular de Finn sono y tuvo que despertarse para contestarlo.

-¿Hola?-dijo Finn cansadamente-No es equivocado-dijo Finn colgando y luego miro la hora-Blaine, Blaine despierta-dijo Finn desperatando al chico que estaba sobre el-son las 10:30 AM debo ir a buscar a Critopher en 30 monutos-dijo Finn levantandose de la cama.

-De acuerdo-dijo Blaine tambien levantandose de la cama yendo a la ducha con Finn.

Ambos se vistieron y Finn fue a buscar al pequeño.

Y luego de una sesion de sexo Blaine tuvo que cambiar las ssabanas y ponerlas a lavar.


	8. Bala

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Finn se habia mudado con Blaine.

Luego de que Finn le leia un cuento a Cristopher y se quedaba dormido, el y Blaine tenian "diversion", recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Ese dia era sabado, asi que Cristopher no iba a ir al jardin de niños.

Finn desperto con Blaine dandole la espalda y su brazo rodeandolo (vestidos). La verdad es que nunca habia dormido tan comodo desde que se mudo con el. En ese momento Blaine tambien desperto voltendose para ver a Finn.

-Buenos dias-dijo Finn luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenos dias-dijo Blaine terminando de abrir los ojos.

-Oye, estaba pensando que despues de desayunar y como es sabado podriamos...hacer algo-dijo Finn sentadose en la cama.

-Suena bien-dijo Blaine tambien sentandose en la cama-¿Que te parece si hacemos una parrillada en el patio de atras junto a la piscina?-

-¿Tenemos una piscina?-pregunto Finn sonriendo.

-Oh si, nunca te enseñe el patio de atras-

-Guau, debes de haber robado un banco-dijo Finn bromeando

-Bueno si ayudas a Katy Perry en una cancion si-dijo Blaine dejando a Finn sorprendido.

-Podriamos invitar a Santana-dijo Finn mientras Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Es buena idea-dijo Blaine sujetandose fuertemente de Finn-Ahora llevame al baño grandulon-Finn sonrio y cargo a Blaine en su espalda.

Luego de desayunar, y de esperar unas horas, Blaine invito a Santana a su casa para la parrillada.

Finn estaba jugando con Cristopher en la piscina, mientras que Blaine estaba asando hamburguesas y charlando con Santana.

-Guau, debes gozar cuando Finn te viola-dijo Santana notando el nuevo cuerpo de Finn.

-Santana, Finn no me viola-dijo Blaine sonriendo por la broma de Santana.

-Ojala hubiera estado asi unos años atras-Blaine asintio con la cabeza, pero luego recordo que Kurt le habia dicho que Finn tuvo su primara vez con Santana.

-OYE!-grito un poco fuerte Blaine llamando la atencion de los dos chicos en la piscina.

-Vamos relajate, uso proteccion conmigo, contigo no-Blaine se calmo pero luego penso las cosas de nuevo.

-OYE!-dijo en el mismo tono haciendo reir a Santana.

Luego de comer Blaine y Santana estaban lavando los platos. Cuando de repente tocaron la puerta y Blaine fue a abrirla.

-!¿QUE HACES AQUI?¡-Grito Blaine al ver a Brad, exaltando a Santana, que salio rapidamente de la cocina.

-Vine a buscarte Blaine-dijo entrando porque Blaine retrocedio unos pasos por el miedo.

-ALEJATE DE MI!-dijo Blaine corriendo asustado.

-Vamos Blaine, salgamos de aqui-en ese momento salto Santana.

-Mira estupido, Blaine esta cansado de fingir que es feliz a tu lado, ahora Finn lo folla ricamente y es feliz viviendo asi, asi que mejor esfumate o sentiras la ira de Sanatana, o mejor aun consiguete un papel para una pelicula porno gay donde tu seas siempre el pasivo e imagines que Blaine te esta follando-dijo Santana defendiendo a Blaine vulgarmente.

-Emmhmm, ¿gracias?-dijo Blaine confuso.

-Callate perra, el se ira conmigo ahora-dijo tomando a Santana bruscamente y poniendola de espaldas hacia el y sujetandola de las manos-Si no quieres que esta perra se valla al infierno, ven conmigo-dijo poniendo una nabaja en el cuello de Santana.

-¿Brad, que haces con la tía Santana?-dijo inocentemente Cristopher que habia llegado en ese momento.

-Vete y escondete Cristopher-dijo Blaine poniendolo detras de el.

-Pero ¿por que?-en ese momento Santana habilmente le mordio el brazo, le quito la nabaja y se solto de su agarre.

-Santana, llevatelo-dijo Blaine con valentia.

-Ven cariño vamos-dijo Santana tomando al niño y dirigiendose hacia el patio de atras.

-Ahora si vendras conmigo-dijo Brad acercandose a el. Y en ese momento Finn bajo las escaleras.

-¿Que sucede aqui?-

-Oh, asi que este es el que te viola ahora-dijo Brad sacando una pistola.

-Ok, ok Brad, calmate-dijo Finn moviendose lentamente cerca de el.

-Finn ten cuidado-dijo Blaine asustado.

-Si Blaine no es mio, no sera de nadie mas-en ese momento Finn tomo la pistola y comenzo a forcejear con Brad.

Blaine estaba hay parado sin hacer nada, viendo como ambos forcejeaban. Se sentia tan impotente.

En ese momento un disparo sono y a Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. El disparo fue justamente para Finn.

-Finn, Finn levantate-dijo Blaine con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sarandeaba a Finn-ERES UN MOSTRUO UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!-grito Blaine con todo su odio.

-Ahora te voy a violar junto al cadaver de tu novio-Finn veia todo borroso, se le nublo la vista y lo ultimo que vio fue a Blaine forcejear con Brad, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Momentos despues.

Finn desperto todo adolorido, en un tipo de habitacion y alguien sostenia de su mano, Finn voltio a ver quien era y pudo notar que era Blaine.

-Despertaste-dijo Blaine con tono de felicidad. Finn intento acomodarse mas, pero un dolor se lo impidio-No espera-Blaine lo ayudo un poco a incorporarse-Te sacaron la bala, pero la herida aun sigue hay, si hubiera atravesado, te hubieran operado-

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Finn debilmente.

-Si, si no hubiera sido porque Santana llamo a la policia, me hubiera violado-

-¿Y que paso con Brad?-

-Esta donde se merece estar, en prision-Blaine sonrio un poco, pero luego su sonrisa desaparecio-Finn hazme un favor, mas nunca juegues al heroe-dijo comenzando a salir algunas lagrimas-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte y quedarme solo de nuevo-Finn sonrio y puso su mano en la mejilla de Blaine.

-Vamos, deja de llorar, ambos hemos llorado mucho estos ultimos 4 años-dijo secando las lagrimas de Blaine-Prometeme que mas nunca lloraras-

-Te lo prometo-dijo Blaine inclinandose para besarlo-Te amo mucho-

-Y yo te amo mas-dijo besandolo de nuevo -Oye, ¿donde esta Cristopher?-

-Esta con Santana, en casa, el pobre estaba llorando-Finn sonrio al notar la inocencia de su hijo, en ese momento la sonrisa de Finn cambio a ser una maliciosa.

-Aproposito, ¿te pone celoso recordoar que mi primera vez fue con Santana?-dijo Finn divertido.

-Eeeh, cla...claro que no-dijo Blaine sonrojandose y tartamudeando.

-¿Seguro? porque a mi me pone celoso que tu primera vez haya sido con mi hermano-dijo Finn mirando aun la cara roja de Blaine.

-Bueno...me pone algo celoso-admitio Blaine.

-Te vez lindo celoso-dijo Finn besandolo otra vez-¿No sabes cuando me dan de alta?-

-Si hoy en la noche estaras fuera-

El tiempo paso y la noche llego.

Blaine ayudaba a Finn a que caminara despacio para reducir un poco el dolor.

-Esto es el infierno-dijo Finn sentandose en el sofa.

-Eso te pasa por querer ser superman-dijo Santana a su lado.

-¿Y dejar que ese maldito violara a Blaine? en los sueños de nadie-

-Bueno se hace tarde, es hora de que me valla-dijo Santana levantandose-Nos vemos luego superman-dijo Santana besando a Finn en la mejilla-Nos vemos luego mujer maravilla-dijo Santana besando la mejilla de Blaine y saliendo de la casa.

-No entiendo porque siempre soy la chica-dijo Blaine de brazos cruzados y sentandose al lado de Finn.

-No eras la chica con Kurt-dijo Finn sonriendole.

-Sabes prefiero ser tu chica, ¿te imaginarias a ti siendo mi chica?

-No seria tan lindo como Unique, pero...Oye que les paso a los demas-pregunto Finn recordandolos a todos.

-Bueno, Sam se convirtio en un actor, Brittany es especialista en ciencias y economia, Mike es bailarin de Will. , Tina es una cantante y actriz, Artie se pudo recuperara de las piernas y ahora es un productor de cine-

-Guau, bien por Artie-dijo Finn sonriendo por su antiguo amigo.

-Sugar es una modelo en trajes de baño, Joe enseña a chicos especiales, Wade/Unique se combirtio en cantante y actor/actriz, Marley es una cantante y colaboro con Unique para una cancion, Jake es un bailarin de Britney spears, Ryder es un agente deportivo, Kitty es una diva del modelaje, Mercedes es una cantante, Quinn es una abogada, Puck es un director y escritor de peliculas y Kurt, Rachel y Santana actuan en Brodway conmigo-Finn se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que todos sus antiguos amigos y compañeros lograron cumplir sus sueños-Y el Will, aun da clases en Ohio con su ahora señora Schuester-

-Guau, a todos les fue bien-Blaine asintio-Deberiamos ir a visitar al señor Schue un dia-Blaine volvio a asentir-¿Me ayudas a subir las escaleras?-Blaine asintio por tercera vez. Luego de un largo y tolenrante tiempo de ayudar a Finn, al fin llegaron a la habitacion y Blaine tuvo que ayudar de nuevo a Finn para que se acostara-Con cuidado, con cuidado-Blaine apago la luz y se acosto a su lado.

-Finn me siento culpable, siento que esto es mi culpa-

-Si no lo hubiera hecho tal ves no estarias aqui-

-O tal ves tu no estarias aqui-Finn sonrio un poco por la preocupacion de su novio-Debe haber alguna forma en que te pueda pagar-

-Si la hay, Con mil besos-ambos comenzaron a reir y luego de las risas Blaine comenzo a besar a Finn. La mano de Blaine comenzo a acariciar a Finn y accidentalmente toco la herida de Finn.

-Auh, auh, auh-dijo Finn rompiendo el beso.

-Lo lamento Finn-dejo Blaine exaltado-Lo lamento de verdad-

-No te preocupes, ya paso-dijo Finn sonriendole-Mejor hay que dormir-dijo Finn besando dulcemente la frente de Blaine.


	9. Familia

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente con Brad.

Ese día Finn y Blaine regresaban del hospital. Ya Finn se encontraba mejor de su herida y podía caminar solo con algo de dolor.

Blaine recibió una llamada del jardín de niños por cierta conducta con Cristopher.

-Hola Sr Anderson es un placer-dijo la profesora tendiéndole la mano y el la estrecho.

-El placer es mío-dijo sonriéndole.

-Bien Sr Anderson, déjeme platicare sobre su hijo-dijo la mujer tomando asiento al frente de Blaine-Su hijo es un niño muy alegre y estudioso, tiene buenos modales y siempre cumple con sus deberes-Blaine al escuchar esto sonrió un poco-Pero el problema es que su hijo no socializa con otros niños-

-Bueno es hijo único y nuestros vecinos no tienen hijos-dijo Blaine un poco serio.

-Esto para Cristopher en el futuro se puede convertir en un problema, no le vendría mal un amigo-luego de unos cuantos minutos más Blaine se dirigía de nuevo a su casa pensando en todo el camino lo que le había dicho la profesora, la verdad es que Cristopher no tenía ningún amigo y tal vez se sentirá solo.

Ya de noche luego de la cena Cristopher fue a dormir, mientras que Blaine lavaba los platos y Finn estaba ocupado con asuntos de la escuela.

-Finn tenemos que hablar-dijo Blaine entrando a la habitación y llamando la atención de Finn.

-¿Si, dime?-dijo quitándose los lentes image_cache/1360514865933752_ y poniendo unos papeles en la mesa de noche.

-Finn, hoy fui a hablar con la profesora de Cristopher, y me dijo que tiene algunos problemas para socializar-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, pensándolo ahora Cristopher no tiene amigos-dijo colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-La verdad es que no sé qué podemos hacer-dijo acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Finn pensó varios minutos y una gran idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió maliciosamente. Abrió una gaveta de la mesa de noche y luego volvió a cerrarla y luego se inclinó un poco para poder susurrarle algo a Blaine en el oído.

-Ya no hay condones-dijo Finn mordiendo el ovulo de la oreja de Blaine. Instantáneamente Blaine supo a la que Finn se refería.

-¿Estás seguro querer otro bebe?-dijo Blaine incorporándose nuevamente.

-Estamos económicamente estables-dijo besando el cuello de Blaine y luego morderlo-Y me perdí el ver crecer a mi hijo, y quiero retomarlo-Blaine pensó un poco y supo que lo que decía Finn era cierto.

-Está bien, tendremos otro bebe-dijo besando suavemente a Finn.

-Pero aún estoy un poco adolorido, así que tú harás todo el trabajo-dijo Finn acostándose en la cama-Ven aquí bebe-Blaine sonrió y luego se posiciono sobre Finn para comenzar a besar sus labios.

Blaine se separó un poco para poder quitarse su camisa y hacer lo mismo con la de Finn. Blaine unió sus labios nuevamente con los de Finn metiendo su lengua en la boca de Finn iniciando un juego rudo de lenguas.

Blaine comenzó a besar el cuello de Finn sacándole varios gemidos de placer, luego de besarlo y lamer por varios segundos comenzó a morderlo levemente sacándole varios suspiros. Blaine se dirigió a la oreja de Finn y le susurro.

-No me dijiste que gemías tan placenteramente-dijo y luego le mordió el ovulo levemente.

-No preguntaste-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño.

Blaine comenzó a besar el pecho grande de Finn y luego siguió bajando hasta llegar al comenzó de sus pantalones. Blaine sacó el cinturón de Finn, quitó el botón del pantalón y luego bajo el cierre, comenzando a bajar lentamente el pantalón de Finn. Blaine dejo a Finn solo con unos boxers rojos. Blaine volvió a besar a Finn y comenzó a acariciar su polla por encima del bóxer haciendo que soltara gemidos de placer, Finn soltó un sonoro gemido cuando Blaine metió su mano por debajo de los boxers y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

-Me encanta cuando gimes así-dijo Blaine susurrándole en el oído y Finn sonrió un poco.

Blaine bajo de nuevo y metió sin dudarlo la polla grande de Finn, chupando tortuosamente solo lo que le cabía en la boca haciendo que Finn reprimiera varios gemidos con dificultad. Blaine con algo de dificultad logro meter toda la polla de Finn en su boca chupándola fuertemente. Luego de varios minutos Finn se corrió en la boca de Blaine y él se lo trago todo gustosamente.

-Eres genial-dijo Finn un poco agitado y acalorado.

Finn con un lento movimiento dejo a Blaine debajo de él y fue directamente hasta su pantalón, el cual retiro dejándolo solo con unos boxers negros que fueron retirados rápidamente.

Finn tomo la polla de Blaine con su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla lentamente, Finn con ese movimiento hacia que Blaine soltara varios gemidos de placer. De un momento a otro Finn metió la polla de Blaine en su boca comenzando a chuparla rápidamente.

-Oh dios Finn, eres mejor que yo-dijo Blaine en un gemido haciendo que Finn sonriera. Luego de un rato más Blaine se corrió en la boca de Finn haciendo que solo tragara todo.

Finn comenzó a besar a Blaine mientras que sus lenguas lechaban y ambos podían saborear restos del otro en sus bocas.

Blaine rápidamente se colocó sobre Finn y rápidamente metió la polla de Finn dentro de él. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido lleno de placer.

Blaine permaneció un rato allí parado para acostumbrarse, Blaine espero unos momentos más y luego comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente. Con el pasar de unos minutos Blaine comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, dejando solo dentro de él la cabeza de la polla de Finn y sentándose luego completamente.

-Eres tan bueno en esto-dijo Finn tomando la polla de Blaine y comenzando a masturbarlo.

Blaine seguía varios minutos así subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Ambos estaban sudados y acalorados.

Luego de un rato más Finn se corrió dentro de Blaine llenando su entrada y luego Blaine se corrió entre ambos.

Blaine callo rendido al lado de Finn y ambos con la respiración agitada.

Finn luego de recuperar su respiración abrazo a Blaine dejándose llevar por el sueño.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Finn se levantó temprano ya que tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela. Blaine se levantó esa mañana un poco mareada, entro al baño y se metió en la regadera.

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió a hacer el desayuno, luego llevar a Cristopher de nuevo al colegio.

Blaine había pasado toda la mañana mareado, así que decidió ir con Santana.

-¿Haz estado mareado todo el día?-preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado y dándole un té.

-Sí, desde que me levante-dijo tomando un poco del té.

-Estas embarazado-dijo Santana como si no fuera nada.

-Santana, no puedes decir eso así como así-dijo Blaine dejando el té en la mesa-ni siquiera e vomitado-de pronto Blaine sintió la necesidad de devolver el té. Salió corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar todo.

-No puedes engañar a mi tercer ojo-dijo dándole una pastilla de menta.

-Santana, tengo que estar seguro-Blaine se despidió de su amiga y fue a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Cuando regreso a su casa rápidamente se aplicó la prueba y justamente salió positiva.

Blaine mostro una gran sonrisa, pero luego la cambio por una cara de derrota ya que no podía vencer al tercer ojo de Santana.

Blaine pasó a recoger a Cristopher y luego le contó de la gran noticia lo cual puso la niño muy feliz.

Con el paso de las horas Finn llego y Blaine lo recibió sonriente.

-Hola amor-dijo parándose de puntas y besando los labios de Finn-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Esos chicos son terribles-dijo entrando a la cocina y tomando un vaso de jugo.

-Oye Finn, te tengo una noticia que te va a alegrar-dijo Blaine sosteniendo su vientre.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estoy embarazo-Finn quedo tan sorprendido por esa declaración que se le cayó el vaso que por suerte era de plástico.

-Blaine deja de bromear con esas cosas no se juega-dijo Finn comenzando a saltar un poco y sonriendo.

-Es en serio Finn, mira-dijo mostrándole la prueba de embarazo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER ESTAS EMBARAZADO!-grito fuertemente y alegre. Finn corrió y abrazó a Blaine cargándolo entre sus brazos y llenando su cara de besos.

-Ya Finn para-dijo Blaine riendo-tu herida-

-Al diablo mi herida, estas embarazado-dijo Finn emocionado aún más.

BLAINE POV

20 años habían transcurrido ya, mis hijos Cristopher y Zoey o como los llama mi esposo Finn el soldado y la princesa ya habían crecido.

Cristopher está estudiando en NYADA y Zoey también lo hará muy pronto.

-Vamos chicos vengan rápido-dijo Santana sosteniendo una cámara.

-Espera tía que mi hermana es muy lenta-dijo Cristopher apurando a su hermana.

-No le hables así a tu hermana Cristopher-dijo Finn calmadamente sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Bien ya estoy lista-dijo Zoey bajando las escaleras. Ella es una chica de ojos color miel como los míos, de piel morena y cabello oscuro. Las personas dicen que se parece mucho a mí.

-Hasta que ya era hora-hablo Cristopher sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Ya dejen de pelearse-dije y ambos se sentaron en el sofá-emmh, Santana que esperas-dije haciéndole seña de que se sentara.

Ella puso la cámara en automático y en 20 segundos tomo la foto.

Es así como yo y Finn formamos una familia que seguirá a partir de generaciones.

Fin


End file.
